The Once and Future Kingdom
by Evelyn Hawkins
Summary: Sequel to "Revenge in Camelot"-As mystery beyond imagination descends on the heroes of Camelot, altering the choices they make and the roads they take, the legend begins.
1. Chapter 1

The Once and Future Kingdom

Chapter 1—Lost

The sun streaks between the trees, pouring like liquid fire onto the armor of King Arthur's knights so they shine brightly. The rocky forest is very calm and even quieter. The wind touching the leaves and the rush of an invisible waterfall is the only sound besides the talking of the knights and the woman with the stern beautiful face riding beside the King himself.

"I wouldn't have the stomach to watch that again," Gawain declares. "If we hadn't been in a life or death situation I would have run for the hills."

"I believe you," Arthur laughs. "I was barely able to watch it."

"God help the man who tries to disarm Lara," Elyan laughs.

"Yea or she'll murder him to bloody hell," Dresban says rather bitterly almost to himself. He's learned to keep his lack of acceptance of Lara to himself—he's gotten too much hell for his insults.

"You all right, Lara?" Arthur asks.

"Yea," Leon agrees. "You've looked like you're waiting for an attack since we past the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Beautiful ruins lie before them, crumbled from hundreds of years of erosion. Lara bites her lip. "She probably just misses Merlin," Gawain cries with a grin. "Even our lord King seems disillusioned by the manservant's flu in Camelot."

Lara doesn't dwell on that—Merlin began vomiting the day they were heading out on the tourney at Lord Odo's castle. Though Lara was not able to participate, she was Arthur's body guard due to Merlin's absence; though Arthur had no idea that Merlin was any sort of body guard. She doesn't worry for him because he is safe in Camelot, but now she worries for Arthur and his knights.

"It's too quiet," she says while eyeing the forest floor for any indication that people were nearby.

"Don't be so grim, Lara," Gawain says. He stretches his arms out while grinning so his face gleams in the warm sunlight. "Just enjoy the peace."  
>"Wait!" Lara hisses. As the men stop at her command Lara rides her horse forward over a bush. She stops Trinidad and dismounts onto the hard earth in the middle of the ruins. The knights look around.<p>

"What's the matter?" Leon asks quietly.

"She probably smells blood!" Dresban cries roughly.

Lara walks forward as the knights glare back at the petty Dresban. She keeps her swords in their scabbards and walks carefully toward a queer-looking area where she feels the presence of humans.

Lara releases a scream from her throat when the earth underneath her collapses and she disappears into darkness. She hears Arthur and the knights cry out for her but she slides away, rocks cutting her leathers and dirt dusting over her while she slides through the darkness.

Lara cries out again when she erupts from a lighted opening at the end of her slide. She flies out of the tunnel into a body of water with a great splash. The water is cold and she can feel and hear the rush of a waterfall crashing into the water.

Lara erupts from the icy water, gasping for air and blinks the cold from her eyes. She's in a cave with an opening letting the sunlight inside with a waterfall cascading from what seems like nowhere. Lara chokes and her throat gurgles as she drags herself from the water.

Once on shore Lara pulls her heavy weapons from her person, breathing heavily and sets them onto the muddy floor. Breathing deeply Lara falls unconscious from the strain, the fall and the cold inside the sunny cave.

—Merlin is finally gaining color back into his face. He has pockmarks on his cheeks from vomiting to violently and dark circles under his eyes. He is bothered that he couldn't join them at the tourney and has been doing little work for Gaius once he recovered.

Merlin raises his hand lazily over the bucket of water so it turns to solid ice. He stabs it with a dagger and drops the ice splinters into his goblet of water. He sighs, satisfied as the heat is temporarily alleviated.

"Merlin," Gawain cries as he pushes the door open abruptly. Merlin stands as the knight comes in, setting his hand on the bucket of ice so it melts immediately by his magic.

"Gawain?" Merlin says with surprise. "What is it?"

—Merlin stands over the exact spot where they say Lara disappeared with his brow furrowed with worry and anger.

"She just slipped between the earth," Dresban says unsympathetically. He turns to Arthur. "I swear, there's magic at work here, Sire."

"No, Lara's immune to all magic," Merlin disagrees huskily.

"What if it's extremely powerful magic?" Dresban suggests glaring at the 'insolent' manservant.

"Not even that," Merlin says with certainty.

Dresban is affronted, touching the pummel of his sword. "How would you know, manservant?" he says between his teeth. "You have no magic to speak of."

Merlin pauses and turns on his heel to face the knight. Dresban blinks at the intensity and power Merlin's glower had. "I may not, Sir Dresban, but I certainly have enough brains to know that if one magic doesn't work the rest doesn't. Also I pay attention enough to know that Lara was sent here with a very powerful relic was she not? The most powerful relic in known magical legends, _therefore_ if that was ineffective against our Lara then nothing a magician could do is."

Dresban's face turns red as a beet and he glares at Merlin with incredulous beady eyes. "You insolent—!"

"That's enough," Arthur intervenes, stopping Dresban short. "From both of you." Though he really meant just Dresban. He looks to Gaius. "Gaius, what do you think?"

"Merlin is right," Gaius agrees. There is less and less now that Merlin is wrong about. "This is nothing magical. Look." Gaius thumps on the ground where Lara fell. "It's not exactly hollow, but there's a rock or something hard between the surface and the hollow."

"What does that mean?" Leon asks.

"That Lara is nowhere near here," Gaius sighs sadly and gestures toward the ruins around them. "Chutes were used long ago to escape fortresses—even small ones such as this. But it seems as though the chute has been blocked sometime after Lara fell."

"Can we unblock the way and find her?" Elyan asks.

Gaius shakes his head, looking sadly at the young warlock. "I'm afraid not," he says. "There's no way to track where she landed even if we dug it out…and even then…I'm not sure if she would survive the fall."

Merlin looks up sharply at the solemn faces. "Well, Lara survives everything," he says with loud certainty. "She can't die—she's conquered death. It can't take her."

Merlin turns toward the rest of the ruins. "Look around," he orders, sounding like Emrys yet again. "See if there's any indication of where the chute continues."

The knights and Gaius do with their King, but all feel that even if they found the chute, they would also find a dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Golden Stories

Lara feels a cool, soft finger touching her injured and sore cheek, but she doesn't move.

"Khryseis!" a sharp female voice orders. The soft finger immediately retracts. "Non tangeres eam. Donec sit periculosa."

Lara recognizes the language as Latin.

"Donec armis, Anorra," another female voice says, not belonging to Khryseis. _She is armed, Anorra_, Lara translates.

"Sed laeditur," the youngest voice, Khryseis, tells the other two. _But she is hurt. _

"Adiuvabit eam mihi. Lorem." _Let me help her. Please._

Lara is touched by the young child's wish to help her, but this is nothing more than a dream, Lara tells herself.

Then she feels a sharp accidental poke at a wound on her head. Lara starts and sits up, realizing she is, in fact, not asleep.

She sees in the sunny cave she landed in three girls—a child of about eight with golden hair and two older women both black of hair and identical in face. The only difference between them is their weapons of choice and the one on the left has black rags wrapped around her hand. In her scramble Lara remembers to unconsciously grab her weapons, unsheathing them without realizing it.

But the girls look harmless enough. The two older girls—Anorra and another yet to be named—look angry and guarded. One with a great golden dagger with symbols carved into the handle and the other with a golden scythe that any farmer would be jubilant to own. The young girl of eight—Khryseis—looks at Lara with her plump red lips pouted in sadness. Lara sees the child has a slim sword around her waist—a very fine sword, in fact—but she does not take it from its scabbard. She merely looks at Lara.

"Quid mali?" Khryseis asks Lara. _What is wrong?_ she asks.

Lara blinks rapidly and looks at these girls' attire. They seem well kept after, but their clothes are just tunics of different colors that look almost…ancient. Like they belonged in the streets below Mount Olympus rather than over five hundred years _anno_ _domini_. Only the threads of all their clothes are completely gold—as gold as Khryseis's hair.

Lara looks them up and down as they look at her riding leathers and fine weaponry.

"I…" Lara begins in the common tongue. Then she coughs and looks at Khryseis. "Tantum admiratus sum." _I am merely surprised. Who are you? _"Tu quis es?"

"Khryseis," the young girl says with a smile as golden as her hair. "Servi mei—Anorra et Amira, sunt sorores." _My servants—Anorra and Amira, they are sisters._

Lara nods to both sisters who remain defensive of their tiny master. Against her nature, Lara puts her weapons down.

"I am not here to harm you," she says in the common tongue. They frown at her language. Lara blinks and rephrases it in Latin. "Hic ego non nocebit."

Khryseis smiles again but Anorra and Amira remain skeptical.

"Quis es, Domine super a?" Amira asks ruggedly. _And who are you, Lady from above?_

"Lara," she responds cautiously. She looks around and asks where they are.

"Donec ipsum." _Our home_, Khryseis says happily.

Lara looks at them. "Hic solus es?" _You are all alone down here?_

"Usque manere sua filia patris Khryseis narravit autem nobis Zoe. Itaque fecerunt." _Khryseis's father told us to stay until his other daughter Zoe came for us. So we did_, Anorra says calmly with her guarded eyes.

"Quis est pater tuus?" _Who is your father?_ Lara asks cautiously to Khryseis.

"Rex Midae," Khryseis says simply.

Lara looks at the three girls with utter surprise. She knows the story. He was supposed to be a legend that died hundreds of years ago. Their weapons and clothes are explained through that statement.

"King Midas," Lara whispers to herself, as if to see if it were true.

—Lara sits across the brilliant fire from Khryseis and her two twin protectors. Their golden clothes dance as the flames do. She has a deep cut around her arm that is hurting and she fears will fester, but she does not worry about it much as she tries to unravel the mystery before her.

Then in rapid Greek that Lara doesn't understand Anorra—the older of the servants—suggest to Khryseis to go get extra blankets for their guest. Khyriseis, not acting like a princess at all, jumps up graciously to get said blanket from behind the great waterfall. Lara frowns at the little girl's disappearance but the solemn faces of the remaining servants bring her back to what's important.

"Donec a Graecia," Lara says. _You are from Greece_.

The servants nod and they begin to tell their story quickly before their lady comes back. King Midas' daughter Zoe was captured by the jealous Romans and taken east. Midas and his elite royal guard—included Anorra and Amira to protect his dearest daughter Khryseis—chased after them. When they reached this land the fortress where Zoe was being held was attacked upon sight. When things began to go bad, Anorra and Amira were ordered by Midas himself to hide with his other daughter. They found this secret tunnel, thinking that they would be safe here but there was a reason why it was not being used—there was no way out.

Not only can one not leave this place, Anorra tells Lara in the rapid Latin they had to learn while chasing the Romans, but time stands still here.

Amira then unwraps the rags around her hand to display a haggard, aged and ugly hand that did not match her lovely olive-toned, youthful self. They explain that she got this when she tried to leave. Even if the king and his men lived, they never would have found them.

Anorra looks slowly up at Lara. "Et quid hic descendere domina desuper?" _Then how did you get down here, Lady from above ?_

Lara swallows and says simply that she is immune to magic. The twin sisters exchange glances.

"Redeo," the princess says declaring her return. Before she gets there Amira turns sharply to Lara.

"Puer nescit," she hisses. _The child does not know._

Lara swallows as sadness dwells upon her. The child of Midas—enclosed in a cave where there is no time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Sight

Lara looks up at the bright sun beaming softly into the cave without time. It hasn't moved since she got there hours ago. She rests her hand on her bandaged wound on her arm; its hurt for some time now and though she hasn't had an infected wound since she was thirteen, she fears it will fester in this damp and cold cave.

"Sol semper lucet," Anorra says in Latin, coming behind her while Amira and Khryseis study from a book in old Greek. _The sun always shines. But it is always cold._ "Semper autem est frigida."

_It should be nightfall by now. _"Ut iam vesperi." Lara can feel that it should be night but there is not a single hint of moonlight or stars in the sky.

"Non est hic nocte," Anorra says. _There is no night here._

_How can the child not know? _"Quomodo puer ignorat?" Lara asks still looking at the sky above. _She must realize that it's been a very long time since her father came for her_. "Oportet ergo id quod est pater misit eam cum diutissime incolumem."  
><em>Amira believes that she is too innocent in life to realize it<em>, Anorra says in Latin. She hesitates, looking at Lara with her eyes that are as blue as the Mediterranean Sea. _…The child is…gifted. Not gifted as her father was but she is certainly gifted_.

_How so?_

Anorra hesitates again and her voice softens to a whisper, the accents of the Latin tongue strong and delicate. _When she is happy she is the kindest princess in all the world_, she says. _But when she is unhappy, only the gods can save us. We are fortunate that time stands still here—we are incapable of any wounds progressing badly. Only the wound that Amira holds of her attempted escape has been retained._

Anorra's eyes drift over to Lara's arm then back up at her eyes. _All but you,_ she says. _You are not affected by the caves magical properties._

Lara knows what the Greek servant warrior is asking. _I know someone who can help_, she says. _Can I leave the same way I came in?_

_Yes_, Anorra says, getting excited. _But there is a way through the waters. That is how Amira tried to leave and her hand aged._

_I will go but you have to tell Khryseis,_ Lara says surely. _You won't be able to leave if she doesn't understand her father will not be on the other side._

Anorra nods vigorously. _Yes, of course,_ she says.

Lara looks upon the waters as Anorra goes to Amira and whispers in her ear. Her twin's eyes go alight and she stands.

Lara pulls off some of her riding leathers and her boots. She straps both of her swords to her back tightly and touches the water with her bare feet; the water is surprisingly warm despite the coldness of the cave's air.

"Quo vadis, Lara?" Khyrseis asks with her pouty lips. Amira and Anorra look at the child cautiously.

Lara smiles, appeasing her slightly. "Revertar princeps," she says kindly. "Noli computare." _I will return princess. Do not worry._

Khryseis nods skeptically.

Then Lara takes a few steps forward into the water and dives into it, letting the water envelope her as she swims underneath the hard rush of the waterfall—water is not her favorite thing.

—Merlin is on his side with his back to the knights. He isn't turning restlessly but certainly isn't sleeping. The moon is bright above him and the fire that he had made for himself and the knights burns dimly.

Unable to contain himself anymore Merlin sits up so Gawain, who is on watch looks at him with surprise.

"Hello Merlin," he says quietly.

"I'll go get some firewood," Merlin says as he stands and brushes his clothes off.

"Merlin, you should rest," Gawain protests.

"I'll stay close by," he says. "I'm cold."

Gawain knows it's a lie—it's a rather warm night. "Get some food if you can," he calls after him. "I'm hungry."

Merlin stalks off into the night towards the ruins of the fortress. He stands before the place where Lara disappeared and touches the ground. Gaius was right—it is barely hollow but something is obstructing it. He stands again and raises his hand over it, ready to recite a spell to open it when he hears a rustle and the call of his name.

—Lara propels herself through the smooth water, her eyes wide open and looking for more light. She swims toward a darker piece of the caverns and when she touches the water it glows bright blue like a million cerulean fireflies lighting her way forward.

Lara smiles in spite of herself at the beauty of it and at the end of the glowing tunnel is a surface—the end of the tunnels.

Lara shoots upward and erupts from the waters, inhaling deeply. She blinks the water out of her eyes and adjusts to the strange light before her. Lara turns to see the extent of the cavern and her eyes fall on a golden statue.

Lara frowns deeply and swims over to the statue. As she gets closer, her frown deepens. She stands on the rocky shore and examines the statue. It is very intricate and highly detailed. The eyes of the woman are wide with surprise but a smile is wide on her lovely face. Her hands and arms are outreached as if she is readying herself to embrace someone.

Lara looks at her clothes and sees that she wears clothing very, very similar to the clothes Khryseis wears. She touches the face of the woman when she realizes who she is and what has happened to her.

This isn't a cavern—it's a tomb. A tomb for King Midas' daughter Zoe.

Lara sighs and swallows as she stalks toward the exit where she greets the moon high in the sky.

Lara runs toward where she hears footsteps and the rustle of leaves. She sees Merlin standing above where she fell, his hand raised and ready.

"Merlin—no!" she cries.

Merlin drops his hand and turns to where he heard Lara's voice. He squints through the darkness as she approaches.

"Lara?" he says. As she is close but he cannot see her, Merlin holds out his hand and—without incantation now—a small circle of fire hovers over his palm so Lara's smiling face goes alight.

"Where have you been?" he asks. He sees that she's soaked to the bone. "What happened to you?"

Lara quickly explains her story in a hushed whisper. Then she breathes again.

"Merlin, they need your help," she says.

"What can I do?" Merlin asks seriously.

"Consult Gaius," Lara says. "Or the dragon—maybe they know something about reversing spells like this."

Lara looks over her shoulder as she thinks that she hears a human noise, but turns back to Merlin when he speaks.

"I'll ask Gaius and call upon Kilgharrah," he declares. "Then I'll see what I can do."

Lara nods. "But the child must know," Merlin says surely.

"I know," Lara says. "I'll have to talk to Amira and Anorra but they want to get out of there as soon as possible."  
>Merlin looks at her cautiously. "Even if I find how to reverse the spell, I'm not sure if they will survive the years when they catch up with them."<p>

"I know," Lara says solemnly. "But I think the child has magic and if that's true then she might survive, if anything. She could be Arthur's ward."

"What would we tell Arthur?" Merlin near scoffs. "That his manservant used his magical powers to release the girl from her cavernous prison?"

"No, of course not," Lara replies. "I'll bring her out of nowhere as a princess of the Mediterranean. If you're around to contain her magic and teach her to use it properly then it could be fine."

Merlin frowns when he sees a dirty bandage around Lara's arm. He moves the fire in his hand toward it so he could see it more clearly. Lara puts her hand on it defensively.

"It's just a scratch," she lies.

"You should have me take a look at that."  
>"I haven't had an infection for nearly ten years," she says though there is some sweat beading on her forehead she mentally blames on the warmth of the night. "I'm just fine."<p>

Merlin sighs and laughs. "You make everything sound so easy."

"It's easier than it seems." Lara squeezes Merlin's hands and turns to leave. "Be careful."

"You be careful," Merlin says. "Her magic could be dangerous."

Lara smiles and holds her arms out. "Why would that matter to me?" she laughs.

As she leaves Merlin smiles and turns to go back to the camp when he hears a rustle behind him.

"Merlin."

Merlin turns and sees Gawain, sword drawn, face confused and horror-struck all at once. Merlin can tell by the look on his face that he had heard everything.

He's also _seen_ everything.

Including the ball of fire that still hovers like a sun in Merlin's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Choice

Lara erupts from the waters with a heavy gasp. She didn't have as much air as before. Anorra and Amira go to her in the water and help her out. She thanks them graciously between breaths and lies on her back on the rocky shore.

"Ubi tu, Lara?" Khryseis asks while looking upon with near cold confusion.

Lara coughs and splutters out some of the warm water, it trickles down the side of her mouth like warm mead does from a drunkard's.

Anorra answers the princess in the Greek tongue in a calming voice.

"Donec non indicavit ei?" _You didn't tell her?_

Anorra and Amira exchange identically guilty expressions on their faces.

"Never mind," Lara hisses in her own tongue, sitting up and looking down at the wound on her arm.

The crude bandage is falling off to expose some of the wound. The blood has clotted in an ugly and unhealthy fashion and the color is unfavorable even if it had just been in clean water. It is festering, alright.

"Tuam vulnus ante," Amira states. _Your wound progresses._

"Ita, scio." _Yes, I know, _Lara replies. She realizes how long she has been in this cave—two days at least; almost three. She must have been unconscious for a long time before Anorra, Amira and the princess had to courage to approach. She doesn't sleep so often that Lara herself has not checked when she needed to sleep.

She pulls off the rest of the wrappings and tears off a strip of her tunic to wrap it. She knows that the dampness of the cave does not help her wound in the slightest, or the fact that her own tunic was wet but it was all she could do—she couldn't very well use any of her company's golden tunics.

Lara ties it tightly and doesn't wince at the pain. She looks up at the three Greeks before her then.

_Emrys is looking for an answer, _she tells them in rapid Latin as she ignores that she feels feverish. _He is a very powerful sorcerer and will help you in every way he can._

_ Are you sure we can trust him?_ Amira asks skeptically.

Lara looks at her seriously. _I trust him with all my heart. That should be enough._

Anorra and Amira study her and then nod with certainty.

"Quid loqueris?"

Lara and the twins look at the princess. Lara near forgot she didn't know. Anorra exchanges looks with Amira.

_Sweet child_, Anorra begins. _We have been down here—_

"Quoniam mille anni. Ita scio." _For thousands of years. Yes, I know._

The child spoke like an adult with a child's voice. She is looking at the three women before her with a frown.

_You think I haven't known? _Khryseis laughs airily. _I have known since we arrived. I have grown in the mind as you have, my servants. I only play a child._

_ Why?_ Anorra begs.

Khryseis looks directly at Lara whose jaw is clenched and eyes fixed with danger on the child. "Same reason why this woman did not tell us she is an assassin."

Lara glared at the girl when she spoke Lara's native tongue with no accent. Her servants stare at her with utter surprise and horror. "You can get out."

"Easily," Khryseis says. "When my servants sleep—calling it a nap before my father comes!—I swim beneath the waters and explore the world while their time stands still. I am disgusted by what has become of the world! So much violence and betrayal. Why, you yourself, Lara, have betrayed your king by keeping that manservant a secret. And that king! Why, he is against everything I am. Here there is an escape from the tainted world above—away from anymore war that kills and a father that favors his 'golden' daughter. Zoe always was the _great_ _Midas'_ favorite."

"You're magic." Lara looks at the girl's smile twist up.

"Yes," she says. "More than likely more powerful than your _Emrys_."

Lara raises her brow. "I would not mock the name if I were you, child," she says.

"Or what?" Khryseis laughs. "If he comes here I can kill him on the spot."

"Why don't you stay gone?" Lara asks. "Why don't you leave?"

"Why?" Khryseis laughs again. "I _like _it here."

Khryseis then raises her hand to the water and suddenly rocks from the cave's roof crash down, blocking the exit. Lara stands and runs toward the tunnel that dropped her there. She crawls and crawls through the dark cave, but when she reaches the top and pushes, all she touches is a carefully placed boulder.

—Merlin breathes heavily as he looks upon Gawain's face. His eyes dash down to the knight's sword his fire reflects off of.

"What are you going to do with that, Gawain?" Merlin says.

"Who _are_ you?" Gawain hisses.

"I'm your friend, Gawain."

"_Who are you?_" the knight demands roughly.

Merlin swallows. "I'm called Merlin by my friends and loved ones," he says slowly. Then his eyes shimmer as he extinguishes his fire by clenching his fist. Gawain flinches. "But the druids calls me Emrys."

Gawain blinks rapidly and Merlin nods.

"Has your wife spoken of me?" Merlin says. "Of Emrys."

Gawain looks at him. "How do you—?"

"I've known since your wedding," Merlin says. Gawain stares.

"How can you have _magic_, Merlin?" Gawain hisses. "All this time…You've practiced it right under Arthur's nose."

"I was born with it, Gawain," Merlin says seriously as the moonlight casts a shadow over the side of his face. "I cannot control what I was born with."

"You were _born_ with it?"

"As a prince is born with a kingdom," Merlin says.

"And Lara's known all this time?"

"Since before she even met me," Merlin says. "She was summoned to protect the Embolis by the Great Dragon and he told her of what Arthur and I are to create."

Gawain tries to absorb all this—but his sword had been lowered since Ragnelle was mentioned.

"It has been prophesized," Merlin says seriously, "that I am to protect Arthur and Camelot so it may become the greatest kingdom the world may ever know." Gawain looks up at Merlin's eyes. "Albion."

Gawain swallows. Merlin takes a step forward.

"Gawain I may be the last Dragonlord, the protector of King Arthur and sorcerer of Albion—Emrys…But I am also your friend," Merlin says.

Gawain looks at him. "You've lied to Arthur all this time."

"To protect him," Merlin says. "God knows when I'll be able to tell him—not to hide when I save his life as I have _so_ many times."

Gawain hesitates. "And if I tell Arthur? What then?"

"Then Albion may not rise," Merlin says solemnly. "If Arthur finds out about me before he is ready his heart will shut to magic forever. He must find out on his own time."

Gawain thinks.

"But that is up to you, Gawain, Knight of Camelot," Merlin says. "The world that I have been destined to protect with Arthur—the world the druids, your wife, have waited to exist so they may be free—is in your hands.

"The only question is, will you tell Arthur who I truly am or will you wait, as I have for so long, for Albion?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5—Festered

Merlin stands before Kilgharrah and shrugs. Gawain's eyes are wide behind him, utterly surprised despite Merlin's warnings.

"It is about time one of the knights know of your abilities, young warlock," the Great Dragon chuckles and looks at Gawain. "Maybe you will be easier on him."

Gawain swallows, opening his mouth to speak when nothing comes out. He coughs and tries again. "I—I guess I'll have to," he says.

Kilgharrah chuckles again. "As for your cave where time is suspended, Merlin," the dragon says. "I'm afraid I cannot offer too much help."

Merlin raises his brow with disbelief. The dragon laughs again, in good spirits because of Gawain's face.

"The magic you speak of is druid magic," the dragon says. "Though I know the spell to create the cave, I do not have the spell to reverse it. They are the ones to cast they spell, and they are the ones that know how to reverse it."

Merlin sighs and nods. "I have an alternative," he says. "Thank you."  
>"Of course," the dragon says bowing. "I am at your service, dragon lord."<br>Merlin turns casually toward Gawain and sees the knight's blank expression.

"What?" Merlin says.

"You have a dragon at your service," Gawain says.

Merlin pats Gawain's shoulder. "Actually—I have two."

Gawain opens his mouth to reply when his voice is drowned out by the sound of the dragon's wings flapping.

—Lara looks down at her wound and frowns. The blood is trying to flow but the clots are black and greenish with a silver tint. When she was growing up Bronwyn—as he did with all assassins—gave her a certain metal little by little into her bloodstream so her blood would clot faster; it was also a way to stall death long enough to get treatment. As ideal as that may be, the metal prevented healing from infections easily.

She looks up at her captor—at the little girl sitting behind her two fearful servants. Khryseis hums as she braids Anorra's long hair.

"How long did you stay here until Amira tried to get out?" Lara asks Khryseis coldly.

"About a day," Khryseis says while she hums. "Now silence yourself while I work."

The princess continues to hum and Lara stares at her. Then she looks down at her festering wound and wipes her sweaty brow with the back of her hand.

"Khryseis, commodo," Amira begs as she grips her sister's hand with her good one. "Lara male. Oportet ergo de ipsa morietur." _Lara is ill. If she goes untreated she will die._

_ Do you think I do not know that?_ Khryseis says with a scowl. _I want her to die. She is not supposed to be here._

"Why not kill me now?" Lara asks as she leans her head against the rock behind her.

"Because my magic won't work on you and I am no match for you with a weapon."

Lara looks at her. She is not as clever as Morgana and that's saying something.

"You will regret this, child," Lara says, her voice weak. Khryseis stops braiding and looks at Lara. "If I don't kill you—I have no qualms with killing children, I assure you—then I have many others that will."

"Such as your Emrys?" Khryseis hisses.

"Yes," Lara says. "He is strong. Stronger than you could ever be. He is the last dragon lord and the protector of Albion. You cannot even imagine what he is capable of."

"It seems you have much faith in this Emrys," Khryseis coos. "But I wonder—Does he have such faith in you?"

Lara laughs weakly as her eyes droop. "You'll have to find out on your own."

—Merlin knocks on the door and Lady Ragnelle opens it. She smiles and bows her head when she sees Merlin.

"Emrys," she says. "How may I serve you?"

"What the hell!"

Ragnelle blinks rapidly and opens the door wider to see Gawain standing next to Merlin with an incredulous expression.

"Oh," Ragnelle whispers.

"He knows," Merlin says with a smile at Merlin's reaction.

They go inside Ragnelle's chambers and shut the door.

"You've known too," Gawain shakes his head and falls down onto the bed. "I can't believe it."

"You've also married a druid woman, my love, I think that this is the least of your surprises of late," Ragnelle says. She is Gawain's only match.

"Ragnelle," Merlin says as he wipes off his smile off his face from their exchange. "Have you ever heard of a cave where there is no time?"

Ragnelle's face falls and she nods gravely. "Yes," she says. "There is only one.

"Thousands of years ago, there was a siege on a fortress by King Midas and his men," she tells them. "Midas went to bring his beloved daughter back home to Greece, bringing only a small elite amount of his servant warriors. Midas also brought his youngest daughter Khryseis. He brought her to war with the intention of leaving her in the hands of the druids due to her uncontrollable magic.

"It became apparent during their journey that her magic was evil—that she was not meant to have this magic," Ragnelle continues. "So he sent his two greatest servant warriors to take his daughter to a cave the druid elders told him of while the siege took place. Once in the cave, in her childish anger she released some of her magic. The servant warriors were unharmed, but the elders knew it was too dangerous to chance her escape. So they cast a curse on the cave to keep her there irrevocably with her innocent servant warriors.

"Midas might have come looking for Khryseis from guilt," she says. "But when he found his daughter Zoe at the siege he embraced her, turning her to solid gold. The druids put Zoe's golden remains in the caves as well, but her sister may never leave."  
>Ragnelle raises her eye to Merlin. "Why do you ask of such a sad story?"<p>

Merlin's brow is creased. "Lara is in the cave," he says. "She wants to help them but…" He looks up suddenly again.

"How do I reverse the spell?" he hisses.

Ragnelle's eyes are wide in horror. "Th—there's a spell," she says. "That can reverse the curse but the child cannot leave. She's too dangerous Merlin."  
>Merlin thinks of how the opening to the cave of obstructed. "Tell me the spell."<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Silver and Gold

Lara's breathing is heavy and unsteady. She swallows but her throat is sore and her vision is blurred. It becomes difficult for her to move.

"Praesent," Anorra pleads. _Please. Let me bring her water._ "Ego ducam eam aquam."

Khryseis considers this. _Very well._

Amira jumps up and grabs the rock they use to drink. Lara struggles in sipping the water as it trickles down her throat.

_Help us_, Amira whispers in Latin.

"What is she telling you over there?" Khryseis hisses between her teeth.

Lara chuckles unsteadily. "If you think we're plotting against you, you're more of a child than you claim," she says mockingly, her voice cracking in several places. She coughs at the princess glares at her. "Our weapons are at the bottom of that pool, thanks to you, and I'm too weak to do anything. You would toss these two aside without lifting a finger so what makes you think for a moment that we can _do_ anything to thwart you?"

As Lara's eyes sink every now and then Khryseis glares at her, disgusted by her and cheeks reddening.

"Besides," Lara says as Amira goes back to her sister. Lara rests her head on the rock behind her. "I don't think I have the energy to fight."

Khryseis smiles with her red lips. Then her turns to a frown when a shaky noise comes from the tunnel and Lara jumps up and dives into the water.

—Merlin and Gawain go out of their way to go around Arthur and the other men's camp. They have to act quickly so the knights won't find them. Gawain draws his sword as they reach where Lara had disappeared.

Merlin looks at him. "What makes you think that will help?"

Gawain shrugs and makes an angry face. "I don't know, Merlin!" he cries. "This is all I've got!"

Merlin is too worried to laugh. He raises his hand and wipes it over the air above where the tunnel is. His eyes and the Embolis tattoo on his back glow brightly as the tunnel's obstruction breaks into smithereens.

Merlin jumps into the dusty tunnel's darkness. Gawain blinks and sheaths his sword. "What the hell," he resigns.

Gawain jumps in after him. Merlin sees that he will land in unsettled water when he falls and recites a spell loudly as he hears Gawain scream behind him. The water where Merlin would land turns to ice and he lands on his feet.

Merlin catches the eye of the child—the beautiful little girl with golden hair, golden clothes and an evil smile.

"Emrys," she says with a Greek accent and raises her golden brow. "You've come alone?"

"No," Merlin says sharply. "I brought a knight of Camelot."

Gawain suddenly falls out of the tunnel with a scream and lands with a great clumsy splash into the water behind Merlin.

Merlin, attempting to redeem himself from his "knight of Camelot", steps away from where he stood and onto the rocky shore. The child has two women at her feet, both with hair black as night and eyes blue with fear in gold clothing as well.

Gawain erupts from the water and shakes his hair out. "Could've warned me, Merlin," Gawain cries.

Suddenly Lara gasps out of the water as well. She shivers audibly despite the cold of the water and struggles more than Gawain to get out.

Merlin turns abruptly away from Lara at the sound of Khryseis laughing like only a child can.

"The sorcerer loves the assassin?" she laughs. She claps her hands. "How funny! Even if he is a bad sorcerer."

Gawain looks up at Merlin. "You're a bad sorcerer, Merlin?"

"I've seen you as the king's manservant," she giggles. "How quaint."

Lara, with much strain, climbs to the shore and throws Anorra's golden dagger she retrieved from below the water. Khryseis stops the dagger just between her eyes with magic and glares at Lara. Gawain draws his sword and goes to Lara. She is shaking as she holds herself up on the rocky shore but Gawain puts his arm protectively around her, waiting for Khryseis' counter.

"Don't _touch_ her," Merlin warns between his teeth at the child.

Then Khryseis scowls and throws the dagger with her magic at Merlin after shrieking an incantation. In turn, Merlin holds his hand forward, his eyes glowing as well as his Embolis tattoo, and stares at the girl.

"I'm warning you, child," Merlin says grimly. "Let these people free or you will regret it."

"You forget, Emrys," the child mocks, though slightly thrown by Merlin stopping the dagger without incantation. "That there is no time for them. If your knight and my servants leave they will die."

Merlin clenches his open palm into a fist so the golden dagger disintegrates into gold dust. Khryseis' mouth opens slightly and the remaining people—except the weak Lara—watch in awe.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," he says.

With rage, Khryseis shoots Anorra and Amira aside, causing Anorra to smack her head against the cave wall. When she sees that blood trickles down Anorra's head, Amira runs to her sister's side, ignoring that Khryseis is reciting a spell.

Bright golden fire shoots from her hand, setting the cave alight with rage. Merlin holds out both of his hands and the fire stops just between his palms. He has no struggle on his face from Khryseis' relentless fire.

Gawain watches in awe. He smiles humorously. "Who would have known?" he says. "Merlin's more special than all of us."

Lara, between heavy breaths, says, "I knew."

Then Merlin gives Khryseis a deadly look that strikes fear into her heart and he recites a loud and coarse spell of the dragons. Dragon fire as white as Aithusa and blue as Lara's eyes bursts from between his hands, knocking the golden fire Khryseis produces to smoke.

Khryseis screams as she flies backward, her small body hitting the back corner of the cage. Merlin towers over her as she scrambles against the wall for safely, whimpering and blood dotting her pouty lip. Her cheeks are ashen with black and the bottoms of her golden locks are singed from the white fire.

"You have betrayed magic by using it for evil," Emrys says. "The druids were right to imprison you." Khryseis shudders. "But what they should have done is take you away from magic—you are not worthy of it."

Khryseis' fear of him has her shaking and she looks up at him with big eyes. "You would not kill a little girl, would you?"

The child of Midas chokes when a silver dagger made from the forge in Camelot bulges out of her little chest, blood soaking her golden tunic. Merlin looks over his shoulder at Lara.

She has taken Gawain's dagger from his belt that bobs from Khryseis' throat and Lara is breathing heavily under Gawain's protection.

"No," she breathes. "But I would."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—De fatis Magus

Lara pushes Gawain away to prevent him from lifting her. She struggles to rise but does despite the white ooze sprinkling the wound on her arm and shivers that encase her skeleton.

Merlin sees her and goes toward her but she raises her hand.

"We need to go before Arthur goes worrying about you two," she says. "Reverse the spell."

Merlin hesitates but from the determined look on Lara's face closes his eyes. He recites a long complicated incantation and opens his eyes with a blast of color and wind that goes throughout the cave.

Gawain and Amira sigh as the spell is lifted and Anorra breathes easier in her state of unconsciously while her sister staunches her wound. The sun descends toward the east, signaling that dawn is upon them.

Lara gestures toward the lake she was shivering from with her good arm. "Make a new exit."

Merlin does so with some difficulty as Gawain tries to communicate with the stubborn Amira.

"Amira, ipse portabit Anorra," Lara says rapidly in Latin.

Amira looks unsurely at Gawain then allows him to pick up her sister.

"Let's get out of here," Lara says as she struggles to walk forward.

"Lara, stop," Merlin declares. But Lara is already out of sight, stumbling out of the God forsaken cave where the daughters of King Midas will remain irrevocably.

—Arthur has his hands on his hips, looking around angrily as the rest of his knights awake.

"Where the hell is Merlin and Gawain?" he barks.

Percival groans. "He was supposed to wake me for watch," he says.

"And Merlin is supposed to get us breakfast," Dresban complains.

Gaius stands. "They could be out there, sire," he says cracking his back. He's too old for nights in the forest. He looks at Arthur with worry. "We should go looking for them."

"Arthur!" Lara cries. Her voice cracks as she goes forward through the brush toward them as unintentional tears run down her face parallel to her sweat.

"Lara," Arthur says before he gets a good look at her. "Where have you been?"

Lara chokes out as she collapses onto her hands and knees and Arthur rushes forward.

"Lara," Merlin cries. He rushes to her side and puts his hand on her sweaty brow. She is breathing heavily as the wound on her arm festers. Merlin looks up desperately. "Gaius!"  
>Gaius kneels next to Lara, Arthur and Merlin and puts his hand on Lara's forehead. He lifts her chin up and she pulls away.<p>

"I'm fine," she breathes.

"We need to get her to Camelot immediately," Gaius says looking over his shoulder. "Percival."

Arthur takes Lara's weapons from her despite her weak protests and Percival picks her up.

"I can walk," she argues pushing weakly against his vast chest. "I can."

They ignore her as Percival puts her on a horse, wrapping a rope around her waist quickly. They all mount, ignoring Lara's protests as Gawain arrives with Amira and the unconscious Anorra.

"God, how many women have we gotten?" Dresban cries.

They see the two servant's clothes and frown.

"Amira, vade cum istis. Cum cura sororis tuae," Lara says in rapid Latin. "They only speak Latin, Arthur."

"Don't worry about that," Arthur declares as he jumps on the horse behind Lara to leave his horse behind for them.

"Elyan and I will bring them back to Camelot," Gawain says seriously. "You go ahead."

The knights of Camelot ride forward quickly; Merlin's horse is just next to Lara's and Arthur leads Trinidad. The villages they pass look as the horde of knights with their king, an old physical, a determined manservant and a wounded lady ride for Camelot.

—Gaius presses the cold cloth to Lara's head as she struggles to breathe. Gwyn grabs the empty bucket of water.

"I'm getting more water," she says shakily with shiny eyes.

As she leaves Arthur rubs the back of his neck as he looks at Gaius work on Lara with worry. Gawain whispers something in Ragnelle's ear and she hesitantly rises and leaves the room. Amira is sitting on the other side of the room with her hand on Anorra's sleeping shoulder, whispering prayers in old Greek.

"I don't understand," Merlin complains roughly. "Why isn't she healing like she should?"

"The metal," Lara chokes. "Bronwyn gave it to our bloodstream to prevent us from getting infection easily, ironically. But—it makes it hard to heal from infection." She shakes her head. "I don't know if it can be taken out."

Gaius looks up at Merlin and Arthur. "The metal can be taken out," he says putting his hand on Lara's shoulder so she won't speak anymore. "Not by me, though. I know of a physician—Sir Ector's house physician in Lot's kingdom who can extract the metal from her bloodstream with cleansing he learned across the sea. But it will take her a long time to heal after that."

"Whatever it takes," Merlin says sternly. He looks over his shoulder. "Arthur?"

Arthur sighs. "Sir Ector is a good friend of Camelot's," he says. "He will allow Lara into his house, no doubt…But I cannot arrange for a fleet of my knights to protect her to go into Lot's kingdom flying the Pendragon banners."

"I will go," Merlin volunteers.

"No," Lara croaks.

"No, Merlin," Gawain agrees.

"You cannot control what I do," Merlin says sternly, glaring at Gaius.

All are surprised by Merlin's attitude toward Gaius. Arthur is confused that no one will let Merlin go with. Gawain grabs Merlin's arm and drags him out of the room.

"Merlin, you can't leave Arthur for too long," Gawain hisses at Merlin in the dark corridor. "You're supposed to protect him."

"You didn't know that until last night," Merlin growls angrily.

"No, but I've known that Arthur is _better_ when you're here," he says. Merlin does not rebuke. "He's a better king when your wisdom and friendship is there for him. Will you forsake that when Lara can certainly care for herself?"

Merlin says nothing.

"I know you don't want to leave her," Gawain says quietly. "And she doesn't want to be separate from you, but if what you tell me is true then it won't be a permanent arrangement."

"Prophecies are prone to change," Merlin says darkly.

"Then you can't take any chances with Arthur, can you?"

Merlin has no rebuttal.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8—the Lady Knight's Prophecy

Lara smiles painfully at Sir Darion as he pats her shoulder gently. She is lying on a heavily cushioned stretcher in the back of a wagon. Many pillows are around her head worthy of a queen but her pallid coloring and weary expression makes her look less than royal.

Sir Darion is pulled aside by Arthur who speaks to him seriously and fervently as Gwyn touches Lara's hand.

"I'll take care of Trinidad while you're away…I'll ride him whenever I can and make sure he doesn't miss you too much until you return…You'll come back," Gwyn says with shiny eyes. "Won't you?"  
>"I don't have a choice," Lara croaks with a smile. The milk of the poppy that Gaius gave her for the journey has made her sleepy. "I couldn't stay away even if I wanted to."<p>

Gwyn smiles and squeezes Lara's hand. "Stay safe."

"I always am," Lara rebukes, always needing the last word.

Gwyn goes to Gaius who puts his arm over her and then Arthur pats Darion on the shoulder. Darion mounts his horse next to Lara's wagon—he and Sir Rhagard volunteered to escort her, dressed in villager attire and their swords hidden under grey wool cloaks. Rhagard is to control the wagon led by two strong horses, looking like a pauper despite his noble upbringing but he has no quarrels with the matter. Rhagard also spent his childhood watching his father's fascination of medicine and can offer some help, were Lara to have any more trouble; but that is small comfort to many of the people in Camelot.

Arthur puts his hand on Lara's wagon and coughs roughly. "Sir Ector's physician will care for you to the best of his ability," he says. "If at any point you feel unwanted, Sir Darion and Rhagard will take you back to Camelot immediately…"  
>"Arthur," Lara says faintly. She puts her trembling hand on his shoulder. "Don't be a king for once."<p>

Arthur swallows and nods sharply. "Just for one more second," he says. He pulls from his belt a folded bright red cloak with the golden dragon sigil of Camelot emblazoned on it. He puts his hand on it. "This is yours. You've earned it." Arthur sets it on Lara's stomach and she squeezes it with trembling fingers. "Wear when you return—so all will know the Lady Knight Lara is returning home."

Lara grins and chuckles slightly. "Thank you," she says. "I'll wear it proudly." Arthur smiles is about to walk away when Lara's weak grip clutches his wrist. "Arthur, may I offer you some counsel?"

"Of course," Arthur blinks.

"Do not make the same mistakes your father made," she says darkly. "If you feel any remorse—any uncertainty towards anything—act on it." Arthur looks at her intently. "Rather than wishing you had later."

Arthur swallows and nods. "I will," he vows.

Lara smiles and her eyes avert when she sees Merlin come into view behind Arthur, strain obvious on his face.

Arthur looks over his shoulder and moves away. Merlin walks slowly to Lara and he kneels next to her as he takes her hand.

"How's your stomach?"

Merlin laughs darkly. "You're asking me if my stomach feels better?"

"Yes."

Merlin sighs. "I don't like this."

"Well, you'll have to get over it," she says. She gestures toward Arthur and Gwyn with her head. "He needs you here." Merlin looks at her, his heart heavy. "You are the Protector of Arthur Pendragon—the King of Albion that has yet to be. You will stay here with that king and guide him through darkness as you have before I came and will long after the shadows of the horses I ride fade in the distance." She brings his hand to her lips as an unwanted tear runs down her face. "A storm is coming. I can feel it. When it does, Arthur will need you more than ever—he will need Emrys to calm the storm. Then I will be back."

Merlin swallows deeply and reaches up to hold her moist face. He kisses her gently and she furrows her brow as her lips shake from forcing sobs away and from lack of strength.

"We have to head out now," Rhagard says softly at the front of Lara's wagon.

Merlin pulls back and nods, looking up at the kind knight. Then Merlin stands back so Rhagard can shut the doors of the wagon and Darion can lead the wagon away from Camelot.

As the horses of the wagon fades in the distance Arthur squeezes Gwyn's hand.

"Why does it feel like the end?" Arthur whispers, hoping Merlin won't hear. But he did hear.

He notices how the setting sun resembles the color of the Embolis when it glows.

Merlin smiles and knows the answer to Arthur's rhetorical question.

"Because it's only the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

The King's Heart

Chapter 9—Servant Becomes the Master

Merlin opens the drapes covering Arthur's window so light pours in. Arthur groans loudly and throws a pillow at the figure that was Merlin.

Merlin avoided the pillow and walks silently to the table where he pours water into a goblet.

"You have a meeting with the merchant Bartholomew later outside the lower town," Merlin lists. "Then after that you and Gwyn have been asked to have an audience with the villagers of Nomstead. They required the Queen's help particularly because she knows the village elders, so Gwyn is—"

"Merlin," Arthur groans, interrupting as he rolls out of bed. He stretches high and cracks his back with a grunt. "Isn't it too early for talking?"

"It's not that early," Merlin says as he arranges a flower unnecessarily in its vase.

Arthur looks outside and his eyes go wide at what he sees.

"It's just been daybreak!" he cries. Merlin blinks and shakes his head.

"No it hasn't."

"Yes, it has, Merlin! The sentries are changing shift—they are to do so at dawn!"

Merlin shrugs and straightens the silverware around Arthur's plate. He can feel Arthur watching him.

"Merlin, have you been sleeping?" Arthur asks finally. Merlin says nothing and wipes a small drop of spilled water with his sleeve. "I thought Gaius gave you that sleeping draught to help you."

"It tastes like toad sweat."

"Merlin, it's been over a month. Sir Ector says that Lara's healing well but it will be a while until she has control of her arm back—"

"Would you like to wear the red tunic today, Your Grace, or your leathers?" Merlin interrupts with his back to Arthur.

Arthur blinks rapidly and sighs. "The leathers will do today, Merlin; we're going into the lower town."

Merlin nods sharply and goes to Arthur's wardrobe. The king looks at his friend with worry and barely touches his food.

—Merlin rides after Arthur through the lower town. Gawain sighs loudly and stretches his back on his horse but his armor obstructs his stretching. Arthur is wearing a cloak and clothes that do not show his status in the least.

Had the people of Camelot not known their king's face well, they never would recognize him.

"Next time I'll go with Percival to train the sentries," he complains as he grips his reins again. "At least then I can sleep."

"You'd sleep while you need to train?" Arthur calls back. "Don't you get enough sleep."

"Not of late," Gawain says. "Ragnelle's been restless. She wanders around the chambers, complaining of nightmares."

Gawain looks at Merlin. He's been meaning to ask Merlin about whether his wife's dreams may mean anything, but he hasn't had the chance.

"Well, she's a much more pleasant thing to wake to than Merlin opening the shades like he's the sun itself," Arthur jabs jokingly. Merlin says nothing and Gawain and Arthur exchange worried looks.

"What is this merchant's name again?" Arthur asks Merlin. Arthur looks over his shoulder when he hears no reply. "Merlin?"  
>Merlin stops his horse so abruptly the horse neighs and rolls his eyes. Gawain and Arthur stop as well and look at him. "What is it?"<p>

Merlin spurs his horse and rides for the forest before them. People in the lower town move quickly out of the way as Merlin rides forth and Arthur then Gawain follow with confusion.

Merlin rushes past the market outside of town and Arthur yells after him. A wagon pulls in front of Gawain and he is forced to stop. Merlin's horse jumps over the obstructions of the forest as he ignores Arthur yells at him.

Merlin stops suddenly when he realizes that he's been chasing after nothing. His horse breathes heavily under him and sweat beads on his forehead.

"Stop!" Arthur cries, heaving as well when he comes to a stop next to Merlin even though he's already stopped. "What the hell?"

"Sorry," Merlin says quietly. "I thought I saw—"

Merlin chokes when a rope is thrown around his neck and under his armpit.

"Let go of him!" Arthur roars. A rope is wrapped and tightened over Arthur's head and under his armpit as well while Merlin is pulled from his horse onto the ground.

A woman cloaked in black—the woman Merlin had thought was Lara standing at the edge of the forest—ran to Merlin with the rope in her hand. She recited a spell that magically wrapped the rope around Merlin's torso so tightly he could barely budge. Merlin looks over his shoulder and sees a man dressed in black as well tying Arthur with magic too.

"Arthur," Merlin tries to say but no sound comes out.

The woman kicks Merlin's head and everything goes black.

—Merlin hurts. All over.

His legs feel like they had been dragged over rocks, they are so sore and heavy. His stomach grumbles and feels tight with pain. His head hurts worst of all and his eyes are no help.

Merlin swallows with a tight throat and tries to lift his sore arm up to touch his head. His wrist jingles and Merlin realizes that he's in irons. His head is sticky and crusty with blood and his entire body sears with discomfort and pain when he touches the wound. That was one hell of a kick.

Merlin squeezes his eyes and opens them suddenly. Light pours in like lava to his eyes and he blinks multiple times before actually seeing. He is in a small cell with a small window that the sunlight pours directly into his eyes. Now he feels bad for doing that to Arthur near every morning.

Merlin sits up—or tries to at least.

His irons are attached to the cell wall behind him. He cries out at the pain of the chains and iron bracelets pinching his skin. His right wrist begins to bleed and he looks at his feet—his ankles are in shackles as well, chained together.

Merlin opens his mouth magic his way out so he can find Arthur when the door of his cell is opened.

A woman with brilliant red hair and a long bright green gown walks in regally, a small golden tiara on her head with beautiful emeralds. She smiles with amusement and a man with dark hair, eyes and black clothing all over comes in as well.

"Hello," the man says. He has a coarse voice and a miserable excuse for a smile.

Merlin glares up at them. "Where is—"

"Your friend?" the man says in his gravelly voice. "That is not your concern."

Merlin pulls roughly against his chains, startling the man. "It _is_ my concern," he hisses between clenched teeth.

The woman laughs like bells and the man looks down at her. "You are barely like I imagined," she says in a soft, lovely voice. She appraised him head to toe. "You have the handsomeness that is recalled throughout the reams, yet somehow I imagined you…taller."

Merlin says nothing due to his confusion at the woman's words and glares at her. "Who are you?"

"I am the Princess D'Mar," she says, her voice soft as silk. She nods to him with that amused smile on her face. She bends down so she is eye level with Merlin. "And you are a difficult man to steal, Arthur Pendragon."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10—the Magician's Suffering

Merlin's head is covered by a burlap sack. He is having difficulty breathing and he is limping in an awkward way—he can tell he'll have bruises soon. He is sat roughly down in a hard chair and the sack is pulled from his head.

Arthur's eyes go wide.

"M—"

"Merlin, be quiet," Merlin says sharply. Arthur blinks rapidly when Merlin gives him a serious look and he shuts his mouth. Merlin looks up to the Princess D'Mar and her servant in black who has yet to be named.

"My manservant is none of your concern," Merlin says, trying to sound like Arthur as much as possible. He is doing quite a good job at it, too. "Blindfold him and send him back to the Darkling Woods. He can find his way back from there. He won't do or say anything—no one will believe him anyway."

The man in black looks up at the Princess. "You have quite a love for your manservant," she notes. "I heard about the affection, but I wasn't sure it was true."

"Yes, well Merlin is a very good manservant," Merlin says. "A very good man, too. He's saved my life _thousands_ of times though I've never acknowledged it." Arthur stares at Merlin. "But regardless of that you will gain nothing by keeping him here. Send him back and I'll cooperate to the fullest."

The man in black looks at the Princess unsurely. She smiles lightly. "Davos—send three of your men to take this ever so loyal manservant to the Darkling Woods so he may find his way home. Blindfold him. No harm is to come to him…" She looks at Arthur. "Though it would bode well for you, manservant, to keep silent of what you have seen here."

Arthur looks at Merlin with a hard gaze, angry at what he must allow to happen. "I understand."

"Good," she says sharply. "You aren't as stupid as your reputation says."

Merlin looks up at her sharply and then back to Arthur who is in too serious of a mood to smile. As Arthur is blindfolded and the Princess is watching Davos do so, Merlin's eyes glow and the burlap sack becomes see-through to Arthur. The king blinks rapidly underneath, confused but glad, as Davos pulls him out of the cell.

The Princess smiles down at Merlin.

"What do you want with me, exactly, Princess?" he says coldly.

She smiles again. "See, King Arthur. I want you to see."

—Merlin looks with wide eyes as he's dragged through the deep and ugly caves. People stare at him as they pass—Davos holding him by the chains roughly and the Princess D'Mar walking gracefully beside them.

The people are wide eyed, tired, dirty and seemingly cold and sick and hungry. Their tents are scant and their fires dim. Merlin blinks deliberately when he sees a dim fire, using his magic to make the fire more strong. The Princess takes no notice to that and gestures toward the sad people.

"These are people who have suffered from your reign, Arthur Pendragon," she says her voice cool and hateful. "They have been persecuted by your father and now you because of your hate and fear of magic. They live believing they are creatures of death because of their magic—something that should be relished."

One set of eyes falls onto Merlin—a young girl with a druid tattoo on her neck. She smiles at him and waves gently. A man near her grips her shoulders and whispers harshly in her ear. The girl lowers her head but still smiles more when Merlin returns the smile.

"There are druids here," Merlin says.

"Druids—young and old—sorcerers on the run and their children…all of whom have been persecuted by your reign."

Merlin looks at her and laughs. She frowns for the first time. "You are a sorceress," he states. He can see it in her eyes. He nods toward the people. "What have you told them to make them believe you're here to help them?"

The Princess stops and slaps Merlin across the face. Everyone looks at them with indifference—all but the young druid girl who frowns.

"Do not speak to me in that way, Arthur Pendragon," she seethes. "These people found _me_ so I may help them—save them from _you_."

"And still I ask the same question," Merlin dares.

She blinks with anger. "I have power," she says proudly. "Power that has captured you and will overthrow Camelot." She smiles slightly. "That is—once I have gotten the help from your dear sister."

Merlin looks up at this dangerous woman. His eyes seething with anger. "You would forsake the magic that these people possess so that you may take a kingdom with Morgana?" he says between his teeth. The Princess blinks and Merlin takes a step forward. "You claim to be a princess of magic yet you act like a vicious warlord taking advantage of his bannermen." The magicians around them stare as their Princess falter. "These people have suffered and you use their gifts for your own personal gain."

The Princess blinks. "What?" she whispers. Her face hardens. "Stop it."

"Magic is to be used for good," he begins to shout. "It is people like you who have caused all magic to be outlawed. You have corrupted magic rather than the other way around."

"Y—" the Princess stutters. "Stop it! I'm warning you!"

"And I am warning you _now_ to stop the madness that has given people reason to fear magic!" Merlin is screaming now.

"STOP!" the princess screams.

Her eyes glow brightly and Merlin flies backward. He falls onto some rocks roughly and he feels his muscles spasm from the pain. Everyone is silent as they look at the man they think is King Arthur.

Merlin slowly rises and sees that the Princess is smiling.

"You are powerless, Arthur Pendragon," she says tartly across the cave.

Merlin smiles slowly. "Oh, I wouldn't say that," he says in a hushed whisper.

Merlin barks out a spell and his chains shatter into a million pieces of cherry red, hot metal. People shield their eyes, but the metal disintegrates before they can even get close to harming them.

The Princess shrieks and Davos draws his sword while going in front of her. Her eyes are teary when she looks at Merlin and he sees how truly young she is. She shudders and pushes Davos away, angrily yelling at Merlin.

"_Who are you_?" she screams with anger.

Merlin tilts his head to the side and realizes what he has done. His emotions have gone away with him...

The little druid girl runs to Merlin's side and holds his hand. He looks down at her and smiles.

"He is the last dragonlord _and _the protector of King Arthur of Albion." She looks up at him with eyes that see the future—she is a young seer. "I've been waiting for you, Emrys," she says. She looks at the princess and sticks out her tongue. "Go away, Red Lady! We have Emrys now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11—Sworn

The Princess D'Mar is speechless. She stares at Merlin and shakes her head. It's Davos—the man in black—that says the first word to all the people looking from Merlin to the princess.

"Do not listen to these lies!" he cries his sword looking black in the darkness of the dank cave. "He's done nothing more than break his shackles! That does not make him a dragon lord! They died with Balinor and even he was a right coward for running like he did."

Merlin flames with anger at the man. He takes three long strides forward, causing Davos to step back, and he raises his hand. Davos cries out when he is levitated into the air and loses control of his muscles while floating. His sword falls to the ground at Merlin's feet.

The sword flies to Merlin's hand quickly and he presses its tip to Davos' chest, the princess unmoving behind him. Merlin swallows, remembering Lara for a moment.

"You will not speak of my father that way," he hisses between his teeth mercifully. Davos gasps sharply when Merlin steps away and the man in black drops to the cave ground.

The little girl is smiling proudly—she has been waiting impatiently for this to happen.

Merlin glares at the princess and she exhales.

"You—" she begins. She swallows and tries again, glaring at Merlin under her long eyelashes. "You will regret this, Emrys."

Her eyes glow and the caves roof begins to collapse. Merlin raises his hands to it as dust and rocks begin to crumble, but all of them stop in midair, his muscles shaking from the strain. Then his strain lessens and he is able to set the rubble onto the ground safely.

He sees then that many of the magicians—the sorcerers who had allegiance to another just moments ago—helped him to stop the roof from killing them all. They nod to him, many just regard him coldly, but still Merlin smiles.

When Merlin looks where the Princess D'Mar, Davos and their men were, he sees they are gone.

—Arthur exhausted. He sighs deeply as he trudges his way as quickly as he can back to the Darkling Woods.

It hadn't taken him long to escape. He was pulled in silence out and Arthur could see everything. He didn't know how, but he could as if the burlap sack was invisible to him. He was affected.

He was and still is affected by the poor, hungry and sad people that were camped inside the caves. They looked at him and when a man missing hand asked the people escorting him who he was, the woman next to him replied "the Oppressor's lackey". He had blinked rapidly at that. _He_ was the Oppressor.

It was when he was tossed outside into some woods—woods he recognized, thankfully—and one of his escorts cried a spell, causing the door behind them close and seal to turn invisible, did he realize that they were magic.

"Are those people all magic?" he had asked.

"Shut it, lackey," the woman with the shrill voice hissed.

That confirmed his suspicions though he didn't read too much into it—his goal is to get help and go back for Merlin.

As they passed a severe-looking branch, Arthur suddenly pushed his back into one man's stomach, causing him to fall. Arthur scooped up the branch with his foot and caught it in his bound hands. He smacks the other man in the head so he falls to the ground unconscious. The woman was raising her hand to perform magic when Arthur hit her head as well. Her cloak falls and she is unconscious next to the other magicians.

Arthur looked at her only for one extra moment—she had the same hair color as Lara. No wonder Merlin had ridden to the forest so eagerly.

Now Arthur is pushing his way back to Camelot in a much faster pace than those who contained him would have. He hears his and Merlin's name being called along with familiar voices and cups his hands around his mouth.

"I'M HERE!" he screams.

"Alright, alright, I hear you," Gawain says riding behind Arthur. He dismounts, cuts Arthur's binds free and pulls off the burlap sack, frowning. "How did you make your way back?" Gawain doesn't wait for an answer and takes Arthur's arm, smiling.

"We were taken," Arthur says urgently. He doesn't say that they were taken by sorcerers—though he's not exactly sure why…

"Where's Merlin?" Gawain asks as the other knights come riding up. Gawain frowns when he sees Arthur's frustrated expression. The happy knight becomes grim. "Where is he?"

"They thought he was me," Arthur says. "Or he told them he was. Either way, they have him, thinking he is Arthur Pendragon and told them to send me away. I barely escaped when they took be out."

Gawain sighs roughly. "And you don't know your way back."

"Yes, I do," Arthur says. When Gawain opens his mouth to ask, Arthur waves his hand. "It doesn't matter. Get me a sword—we have to leave immediately. I don't know how long they'll keep him alive."

Arthur goes to take a horse from one of the servants searching and catches a sword Elyan throws at him, angry that his friend could die in his stead.

—Merlin leads the way toward the hidden cave. Despite its former use by the last daughter of King Midas, it was still well-hidden. He went ahead of them, leaving the entire lot of magicians among the trees while he prepared the cave. He moved the cover he had made to hide the cave and cleaned away some of the rubble left behind by Khryseis and her warrior servants—Anorra and Amira who were sailing back to the modern land of Greece. As for the statue of Zoe, Midas' beloved daughter turned to gold by his own hand, Merlin put it in the far end of the cave—a lovely display and interesting story for these people.

The little girl runs up to him and takes his hand. Many of the more trustworthy people stay near him, but most of them are walking behind.

"I knew you'd come," she brags. "They didn't believe me. But they aren't druids."

Merlin smiles and nods. "That's true," he says. "What's your name?"

"Maya," she croons.

"I'm Merlin."

Maya frowns. "I thought you went by Emrys?"

Merlin presses his lips together. "It's one of my names," he says. "I need many to keep my secret."

"Oh. Right." Maya frowns still as the people crowd into the large cave. They marvel at the golden statue; children run around it while some of the older people who knew the story told it.

Merlin looks down at Maya. "Why don't you go in?" he asks.

She shakes her head, but not at his question. "I feel bad for you," she says. "You have to keep your secret from your friend."

Merlin blinks rapidly. The girl is no more than twelve yet she speaks as if she is much older. Merlin looks around—no adults are claiming the girl that clutches to his hand. He frowns deeply.

"I have to go," Merlin says. He pats the girl's head. "I'll be back."

Merlin walks forward then toward the pool in the middle of the cave that has no magic now—other than the fires people start with their heavily practiced magic.

The people look to him and go silent.

"I have to go back to Camelot," he says. "But I will return with supplies and help."

A man without his left hand comes forward. "How do we know that?" he declares. "You came as a captive claiming the name King Arthur—the Oppressor! And now you and that girl claim you are the savior of magic? Why would such a savior stay under the nose of the Oppressor if he had no treacherous ideas toward him!"

Merlin nods to him. "I understand how you would be skeptical," he says wisely. He looks to them all. "But regardless about what you believe about me, the so-called Princess D'Mar would have you all put into battle—battle that would have injured many and killed even more."

"You speak of magic as if it is not powerful enough!" the one-handed man cries.

"Not against entire fleets of trained and well-armed men," Merlin replies. He shakes his head, smiling at the ridiculousness of the notion. "And attacking Camelot with magic will only make the King hate magic."

"Does he not hate it now?" a woman in the background cries.

"No," Merlin says surely, surprising many. "He only hates the people with magic who have done evil things to him-he'd never admit it, but he does. Arthur is still a young king—he cannot alter the views his father have instilled in him overnight. It takes _time_."

"What do you know of waiting, manservant?" the one-handed man argues roughly.

Merlin looks at him without hatred—only patience. "I have waited years for Arthur to be king," he says. "So that he may create the greatest kingdom the world will ever know. That is what I believe.

"And whether you believe if I am the last dragon lord, the Protector of Albion or Emrys. Or even King Arthur's manservant..." he says. "I am here to free you—that much I swear."

Merlin looks at them one last time before turning on his heel toward the exit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12—Embers

Arthur rides more quickly than the others despite the fact that his horse isn't as strong as the knights'. He reaches the point where he escaped and the ground is dotted with some blood and footprints, but the sorcerers were gone. He rides toward where they had used magic to make the entrance to the dank caves invisible and dismounts. The caves are visible—no more magic.

Arthur strides quickly with his sword in hand. He looks around frantically.

The poor people are gone. Their fires are nothing but ashes and dying embers. The tents were gone and little, unwanted trinkets and broken things scattered the abandoned floor. It's been only six hours since Arthur saw them all here—they seemed settled despite their horribly sad camp.

"Merlin!" he yells. He stalks down the length of the caves to the cells in the back where he and Merlin were held. They are empty as well—Arthur and Merlin were the only prisoners from what he could see and the small, makeshift rows of cells are as much rubble as the camp.

Gawain comes behind him, looking around, he sheathes his sword. "No one's here, Arthur."

"They were," Arthur says shaking his head. "There was a whole camp of people. And the people that took us brought us here…" Arthur opens the door to his own cell and sees nothing but the chair Merlin sat in. He even saw Merlin's footprints but no Merlin…

"They moved," Elyan says. "There's nothing left but rock."

Arthur walks down the length of the hall of cells with his knights following. Arthur reaches a corner where there is a wide opening—it looks like it had been blasted open. The forest ground that led outside the caves was scattered with footprints.

"This way," Arthur directs. He sheathes his sword and goes out the back. Percival rides the horses over to them—they were on the other side of the caves—and the ride forth, following the trail that the camp of sorcerers left behind.

—Merlin looks at the red swollen sun over his shoulder. It is a few hours ride back to Camelot, but a day's walk. He figures that he could walk, using magic to lead his way through the darkness, but he begins to make camp instead.

Merlin makes a fire and, his stomach grumbling, falls asleep from exhaustion.

"Emrys."

Merlin's eyes shoot open. They feel hot and the bruises all of his body ache when he sits up from his rest on the cold ground. He was dreaming of Lara returning when he was awakened.

His fire has been reduced to embers. Merlin waves a hand over it and the fire rises greatly, turning blue from Merlin's power. He looks around frantically, wondering where the voice came from.

"Emrys."

Merlin's eyes widen when he realizes whose voice it is. He jumps up and breaks into a run.

—Arthur and his knights stop when they see where the footsteps are leading. Arthur hands their torch to Gawain when they dismount and tie their horses. Gawain recognizes the cave as the one where Merlin fought the daughter of King Midas. He realizes that it was Merlin that led the people there.

"Arthur," Gawain whispers urgently. "We should wait until morning. They might not have Merlin."

"I doubt they would let him escape," Arthur hisses. "Follow me."

Arthur walks carefully toward the cave. The knights draw their swords carefully when they get closer to the cave's opening. They can hear the rush of water and conversations—laughter. Gawain inhales and slowly pulls his own sword as well, worry heavy on his face.

Arthur suddenly jumps in front of the lighted opening, intending to storm inside, when he is knocked to the ground.

—Merlin breathes heavily from sprinting. He looks down at Arthur on the ground, surprised that he had pushed him. It was actually an accident; Merlin was headed toward Arthur, intending to stop, but he was going too fast.

Arthur looks up with anger but when he sees Merlin his face softens and goes to confusion.

"Merlin!" the king cries.

"Arthur, put your sword away," Merlin orders, still breathing heavily.

Arthur blinks at him with confusion clear on his face. Gawain sheathes his sword and the others slowly put theirs away too.

A little girl with a druid tattoo on her neck walks carefully to Merlin and slips her hand into his, squeezing it. Arthur stands unsurely with his sword lazy in his hand.

"Merlin, what—?"

"Arthur, please."

Arthur blinks rapidly then swallows. He slowly, not moving his eyes from Merlin, puts his sword back in its scabbard. All of the magical people look at the scene in silence. Many are glaring at Arthur and looking at Merlin as if he is their god.

"He looks just like he did in my visions," the little girl says. Arthur looks at her with confusion. She smiles at him. "But he's taller."

Arthur opens his mouth the reply but Merlin kneels to be eye level with the girl. "Maya, go back inside, please," he says kindly.

"Okay…Merlin." Maya gives Arthur another smile and darts back inside. One of the sorcerers takes her shoulders protectively.

"Merlin, what is the meaning of this?" Arthur demands.

Merlin looks proud—protective and regal. Like a war commander or a king, Arthur thinks.

"These people are not to be harmed," he says with certainty.

Arthur blinks. He gestures toward them. "They are sorcerers," he says.

"Yes and if you know that, then you know how much they have suffered."

Arthur swallows. He looks over Merlin's shoulder to the people in the vast cave. A sorceress is standing in the middle of the pool inside, a baby clutching to his mother's neck.

"Arthur, they've done no wrong," Merlin says.

"They took us," Arthur argues unsurely.

"No, that woman did," Merlin says. "She wanted to show you the people here so you could feel guilt. She wanted to lead them—_make_ them attack Camelot for revenge."

"Because magic is against the law!"

"Because they have been persecuted for years by your father," Merlin says. Arthur's eyes go wide at Merlin's gall. "They have been hiding because they fear what will happen to them if they practice their gifts."

"Magic has done evil things to the kingdom," Arthur says darkly.

"No, people have," Merlin barks out. Arthur is taken aback by his anger. "People are evil—magic is not.

"A sword is not considered evil yet it kills and brings sorrow," he continues displaying more power than he can control. "Magic is the same—it is those who wield it that are evil."

Arthur stares at Merlin, his stomach clenched with uncertainty, guilt and sadness. "Why are you defending magic, Merlin?" he says in almost a whisper.

Merlin swallows and Gawain stares at him. Merlin can feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Merlin…" Maya says quietly behind him. He looks over his shoulder at her. Her eyes are fearful—fearful for him.

_It isn't the time_, Merlin thinks to himself._ Not yet._

Merlin looks back to Arthur—at his friend the King who is confused and torn.

"Because someone has to," Merlin replies.

Gawain exhales, relieved but also bothered that Arthur won't know yet.

Arthur swallows. He remembers how his mother died, how Morgana betrayed him…how his father died. What would his father do if he were here, listening to what Merlin has to say?

Arthur shudders at the thought and looks back to Merlin sternly after consideration.

"You are hereby banished from Camelot."

"Arthur," Gawain cries.

"Silence, Gawain," Arthur says angrily at Gawain. He looks back to Merlin whose face is passive. That almost makes it worse. "You and your people must be gone by nightfall tomorrow or my knights will come without mercy."

Merlin looks at his friend the King. His indifferent expression makes Arthur feel more guilt than he wishes.

"I understand, my king," Merlin says stoically. Arthur clenches his jaw. He looks briefly at the face of the druid girl—she is on the verge of tears and slowly shakes her head at Arthur disapprovingly.

Arthur turns sharply on his heel toward the horses.

"Arthur."

Arthur stops.

Merlin is sure that Arthur is listening. "Somewhere your father is smiling," he says without emotion.

Arthur closes his eyes briefly, the guilt washing over him like hot lava.

Then he strides forward with his head held high to his horses, leaving his friend behind.

Once the knights leave after Arthur, the one-handed man comes next to Merlin. "He didn't kill you," the man concludes.

"No, he didn't," Merlin says, his stomach in pain. He knows that Arthur feels worse than him.

"He is not his father's son," the one-handed man says.

Merlin stares at the darkness where Arthur disappeared. "No but even in death Uther still controls him."

Merlin stands there still while the people begin to speak again, wondering where Merlin will lead them now.

-The Princess D'Mar rushes through the corridor. People look in confusion when they see her with Davos and her men following.

She pushes open the doors to the throne room and sees Morgana laughing with a goblet in her hand. King Mark is on his throne and his court is all assembled. Morgana looks at her and smiles.

"Elle," Morgana says to her prodigy. She frowns when she does not see Arthur.

"My lady," the Princess Elle D'Mar says, bowing. She is the daughter of the Old Religion and is therefore Morgana's, a priestess, servant. She stands. "I captured the King, but…" she looks down. "I made a mistake."

"Tell me," Morgana says sharply, moving away from King Mark. The court is silent and King Mark of Cornwall listens intently.

"I…I thought that King Arthur's manservant was Arthur himself…"

"You _what_?"

"He ran out into the forest first!" Elle defends. "He took the lead!"

"You fool!" Morgana cries between clenched teeth. "And what of Arthur-the one you thought was the manservant!"

"We...The real manservant convinced us to let him go...He escaped."

Morgana seethes and glares at the girl. "And let me guess, you let that idiot Merlin escape as well!"

Elle looks up at her slowly, tears in her eyes. "He's-he's _magic_, my lady," she says in barely a whisper. Morgana frowns with confusion.

"Merlin's too much of a fool to be magic," Morgana argues.

But Elle shakes her head. "No, my lady," she says. "I saw it with my own eyes. The druid girl prophecized it-she _knew_ him. He...the manservant is Emrys."

Morgana blinks. "Merlin...is Emrys..." She thinks of eveything she's experienced with Merlin. A magician such as Emrys _could_ change his appearance if he wished-to look like an old man, for instance. It all makes sense...

She smiles slowly. "We could use this to our advantage."


	13. Chapter 13

Knight of the Morning

Chapter 13—Sun

King Mark takes Morgana's hand and kisses it. He holds it as they walk toward the end of the fort.

"You have the disposal of my army, my lady," King Mark of Cornwall says. He gestures toward the men training—thousands of them.

"They will suffice," Morgana says. "But that is not enough for Emrys."

Mark frowns. "What makes this _Emrys _so powerful?" he says mocking the name. "Surely he cannot be more powerful than you."

"I regret to say he is," Morgana says. A particularly large man roars as he cuts down a small, young boy who wished to be a soldier. Blood pours in all directions and many of the soldiers laugh at the weakling's death. She smiles. "But Emrys has more than one weakness."

—Arthur sits on his throne next to Gwyn, looking upon the greedy young man before him. Gwyn doesn't say too much lately—she's angry with him for banishing Merlin. Gaius only comes to court when he's called now and his knights try not to mention him. It's been over a fortnight...

"They came upon the village quickly in the morning, they did, m'king," he says rapidly. He resembles a weasel and speaks like one. "The Saxons butchered many a persons."

"Then what?" Arthur says when the man pauses.

He smiles. "Then _he_ came, m'king," he says. "They call him the Knight of the Morning, they do. All the villagers, do, m'king."

"What did he do?" Arthur says interested.

"He came in, 'e did," the weasel man explains. "He was alone—all by hisself, 'e was. He just lif'fed 'is _hand_, m'king, and the Goth's weapons fell out 'o their 'ands. Then 'e press 'is hand to the dirt—the very ground with blood, m'king! The earth begin to shake, it seem, and his eyes glow like God's gold sun, m'king. Then he stand, 'e did, and he 'eld his arms out like _this_. An' them mighty Goths—angry and big, they were—were blown backward away from the village. 'Leave this place', he say. 'Or you will regret it,' 'e say. One o' the big ones run at him from behind—'e was waitin', m'king—and cut the back of the magic man. The man cried out, 'e did, and the big o' Gothic flew through the sky!

"The Goth didn't move, aft' that," the man continues. "Then the others begin to run, they did. But not all o' them. The Knight made white n' blue fire come from 'is hands, m'king! It circle the village, it did, and the rest of the Goths run through the fire, ignorin' the burns they go, m'king."

The few seconds after the weasel man's tale Arthur blinks rapidly and leans back. He had been so involved with the story.

"Where did this Knight of the Morning do then?" Gwyn asks in Arthur's stead.

"He was _gone_, m'queen," he says dramatically, that part troubling him more than anything. "He disappeared. Poof. They call 'im the Knight of the Morning, 'cause 'e was like the rising sun—there to bring 'em light."

Gawain watches Arthur intently. Ragnelle twines her fingers into Gawain's and he looks at her. She nods at his look and they look back to Arthur.

"Why would you tell me this?" Arthur asks.

The weasel man smiles. "I be told you pay generously for tales of sorcerers," he says rubbing his thumb and forefinger together.

Arthur looks at this man without fondness. He was thrown and conflicted since what happened about Merlin-particularly about magic. He waves his hand. "Pay the man for his troubles," he says quickly. "That's enough for the day."

Arthur stands and gives his crown to Neville—Merlin's replacement. Gwyn hands her own crown to her maidservant Moira and watches Arthur as he leaves the throne room, worrying for her husband.

—Lara finally manages to get to the dining hall. Before she's had to get help from the maidservants that Sir Ector has given her or from Sir Darion, Sir Rhagard and more often than not Kay, Sir Ector's son and squire.

But not this time. She finally has the strength to go by herself. She walked down the staircases and avoided many obstructions such as doors and managed to reach the door. Her arm is in a sling, useless and the rest of her is still weak, but she is determined. She smiles at herself as she looks at the great door.

She looks at the page who is staring off into space. She coughs politely. The page blinks rapidly and opens the door quickly.

Sir Ector smiles when she comes in—he is a kind man in his fifties. As a widower, he enjoys everyone's company, whether it be Lara, his son or even just passing travelers.

"Lara," Ector says kindly. He rises and then all the other men do as well. Sirs Darion and Rhagard smile and nod at her. Kay—a man around the age of Arthur with rakish brown hair and black eyes with more gallantry than many knights and twice as much skill—walks over to her and pulls a chair across from Ector. She thanks him as she sits and then the men sit as well.

"Sorry I took so long," Lara says.

"Don't worry about it, my lady," Ector says. Lara is still not accustomed to people calling her "my lady". Apparently Arthur sent word to Ector's household telling them of his intention to knight Lara. She'll scold Arthur about it later.

Lara then sees the solemn expression Sir Rhagard could not hide. "Rhagard, what's wrong?"

Rhagard opens his eyes up more and looks to her with surprise.

"Nothing you need to worry about, my lady," he says kindly. No one wanted to worry Lara while she gets better.

"Well, now I'm worrying about it," she says rolling her eyes. "If you're to be my brother you should tell me what's bothering you."

Rhagard sighs. There's no arguing with Lara. "It's my wife, my lady," he says. "She's terribly ill and fears for our child that's in her belly. She sent word by raven this morning."

Lara frowns deeply. "Then why haven't you left already?"

Rhagard frowns. "She's back in Camelot," he says. "The King gave me orders to stay with you here until you are well enough to ride."

"Let me deal with Arthur when I return," Lara says. "I'll be just fine here. You and Darion can ride in the morning."

Darion looks up. "Lara, the King told me—"

"The King says a lot of things," Lara interrupts. "You've already missed quite a few battles and the king's wedding because of me. Rhagard can't go on his own through Lot's kingdom and I'll be fine."

"You should be fully healed soon," Darion argues. "Who will you go with?"

"I can handle myself," Lara laughs.

"No, Lara," Rhagard says. "You can't go on your own. Arthur wouldn't be happy about it."

"Arthur just got married—he'll be fine," Lara says.

"Kay can go with you," Sir Ector announces with a smile. "He can earn his knighthood and can earn a lot under King Arthur and Lady Lara."

Lara grins—she's thought of that often. She's seen Kay fight Darion and Rhagard and was more than impressed.

"Father, who will stay with you?" Kay says.

"Oh, I'm surrounded by people," Ector says waving away.

"Kay, you would do well in Camelot," Lara adds. He smiles, looking at her with admiration as he does so often. "Come with me—I'll introduce you to Arthur."

A smile spreads on Kay's face. He has admired Lara since she got here. He's helped her get well and kept her company…

"Then it's decided," Ector claps his hands together. "We'll ensure your horses are ready on the morn."

Rhagard sighs with relief.

The next morning, Lara wakes to see Rhagard and Darion off. She hands Darion two letters.

"What are these for?" Darion asks. Kay eavesdrops as he waits with his father.

"One is for Arthur to explain everything," she says. Darion smiles.

"And the other is for Merlin," he guesses.

Lara smiles and nods.

Kay frowns, thinking, _Who the hell is Merlin?_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14—Morning

Merlin winces slightly as he dismounts his horse. His back hurts from the wound that Goth inflicted. It cut open his new clothes and the blood that comes from it does so as well. He hasn't had time to heal it with magic, he bolted from the scene so quickly.

Maya frowns deeply when she sees Merlin.

"Hadrian," Maya says to the young man next to her with flaxen hair. He's very strong, not very smart, and a moderately good sorcerer. Hadrian looks up and sees Merlin. He eagerly goes to him and puts Merlin's arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Hadrian," Merlin says as he walks uncertainly toward the camp. People look with worry as Merlin is taken into the camp. Ademar—the one-handed man—helps Hadrian bring Merlin to a seat by the stream they camp by.

They are on the edges of Odin and Pellinore's kingdoms. Each kings' people fear the others and therefore the next village is very far away. Merlin knew this from looking at the maps over Arthur's shoulder.

"What happened?" Ademar asks while people begin to crowd, wanting to help.

"I'll explain later," Merlin says, not wanting to worry the people about being exposed. Merlin was not followed, he was sure about that, but he couldn't stand and watch while the villagers were murdered. He had to do something and didn't have time to change his appearance. He had just gone to the village so he could get some supplies—now he had nothing but a bloody cut on his back.

Hadrian slowly pulls Merlin's shirt up. The cut is sharp—that Goth's rusty, thankfully small, axe slid down as back. Lucky he moved or it would have sunk into his flesh more deeply.

Ademar and Hadrian pause. Merlin looks over his shoulder. "What?" he says.

They are looking at the tattoo of the Embolis dark and prominent on his skin. Everyone is looking at it. The old know what it is and everyone knows of how Merlin is one with the relic, but no one knew about how it seared its skin permanently.

Merlin struggles as he reaches to put his hand on his back.

"_Lácnian_," he says calmly. The tattoo glows gold along with Merlin's eyes.

Merlin feels the skin of the wound heal and stop bleeding. Maya wipes the blood away just before Merlin stands.

"It does that every time?" Ademar says, a little jealous due to his lack of skill in magic.

"I suppose," Merlin says looking at his shirt. "I'll have the mend that…"

Many think it strange that someone such as Emrys would know how to mend a shirt, let alone want to mend it himself.

"Emrys, you need to sleep," Maya says.

Merlin still hasn't been sleeping well—in fact his sleep has been getting progressively worse since his banishment.

Merlin stands and pats Maya's shoulder. "I'm fine," he says. He looks to Hadrian, taking the persona of Emrys—their leader. "Is Barda back from hunting?"

Hadrian swallows and follows Merlin, telling him everything he needs to know.

Maya looks at Merlin with extreme worry as Ademar touches her shoulder.

"Emrys is sad," Maya says.

"Anyone would be, little one," Ademar says. "Go along and help Sabina with the baby."

Maya sighs deeply and walks to Sabina and her crying baby. Maya holds her little hand over the baby's head and says "_Smyltnes_."

The baby calms and falls asleep in his mother's arms.

—Arthur is walking down the corridor slowly toward the throne room. He saw Sir Rhagard from a window and thinks that Lara has returned. He walks slowly out of fear of Lara, in truth.

"Your Grace."

Arthur stops willingly and sees Ragnelle. She is beautiful as always and her belly is slightly bulged, displaying that she is with child. She walks gracefully to Arthur and nods her head, eyes not moving from his. He's always thought she was a little afraid of him. Her expression provides enough evidence.

"Lady Ragnelle," Arthur says nodding to her. "Are you well?"

Ragnelle's hand drops to her stomach and nods. "Very well, thank you," she says. She hesitates.

Arthur sighs. "Speak your mind, Lady Ragnelle."

"Why are you so upset lately?" she asks.

Arthur blinks rapidly. He opens his mouth to reply, but he closes it instead.

"You miss Merlin," Ragnelle answers her own question for him, looking up with more confidence. "And you feel guilty for banishing him."

Arthur swallows. "He betrayed me."

Ragnelle looks at him, tears going up in her eyes unwillingly. "I don't think you believe that," she says quietly.

Ragnelle bows her head to him and walks down the hall to leave.

Arthur finally gets to the throne room and sees Sir Darion talking urgently to Gawain. Arthur rolls his eyes and walks forward.

"Sir Darion," he says. Darion turns forcing a smile on his face and bowing.

"My king," Darion says humbly.

"Glad to see you're back," Arthur says. He looks around and frowns. "Where' Lady Lara?"

Darion hands Arthur a letter with a plain blue seal. "She's not fully healed yet," Darion says. "Sir Rhagard's wife is very ill and with child. She insisted he go to her and that I go with him to Camelot."

"Why wouldn't she let you stay?" Arthur says tearing open the letter.

"It's a very long ride, my king," Darion says unsurely. "It took us over a fortnight and there have been reports of Goths in the area near Odin's kingdom so we had to be careful."

Arthur looks up at him and sighs as he reads the letter. He sees another letter with the same seal in Darion's hand.

"Who is that for?"

Darion looks down at the letter and then back up at Arthur, darkness and uncertainty down on his young face. "It was intended for Merlin."

Arthur clenches his jaw. "Of course it is."

"I'm meant to send replies by raven…" Darion says.

Arthur swallows and nods. "Give that letter to Gaius," he says. "He'll send a reply on Merlin's behalf."

Darion nods. "I will, my king."

Arthur nods to him, plastering a smile on his face. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, my king."

Arthur turns on his heel and leaves, feeling everyone's eyes on his guilty back.

—Aro helps Lara tenderly pull her arm out of the sling. She flexes her fingers as the physician gently rubs her arm from shoulder to hand.

"How does that feel?" the old physician Aro asks.

"Good," she says. It only hurts a little. "Very good."

"I've never had a better patient," Aro says. "Though I've only done the procedure of extracting the metal from the bloodstream once before…"

Lara shudders. The procedure was very painful.

"When should I be able to ride?" she asks.

"Within a week."

Lara grins brightly, glad she'll be able to go back home. Darion and Rhagard should have arrived in Camelot by now.

She picks up her sword while Aro's back is turned and drops it—it was too heavy.

"That's much too heavy, my dear," he says softly.

Lara picks up her bow then. She is able to draw the bow back and releases—she can still shoot. She smiles coyly.

Lara looks sharply at her door when she hears a bloodcurdling scream followed by the clashing of swords.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15—Barely a Word

Kay runs down the corridor, charging at the men that have blasted through the entrance of his father's keep. Sir Ector is fighting already, having slain a few men already while the other guards fight.

Kay runs to a man and slides his steel down the length of the enemy's sword. Kay barges his side into the man and he falls over with a great clatter, his armor shining in the firelight. Kay kills that man and begins to fight another. He sees his father struggling against two men.

"Father!" Kay yells.

An arrow is shot from above into the neck of one of the men fighting Ector. As that man falls, the other attacker is distracted and Ector slays him—he's still a knight after all.

Kay looks up and sees Lara drawing her bow back, her leg bent up and eyes sharp on the men attacking. He's never seen Lara fight before.

Ector grabs his son's shoulder. "You need to go now, Kay," he says.

"No," Kay argues thrusting his sword out at the attacking men. "I won't leave you."

"You have to go to Camelot," Ector says urgently. "If Lara dies, Arthur will never forgive me. Go!"

Kay shakes his head. "Father—"

"GO!" Ector orders.

More of the men attack, but Ector fends them off better than many young men could. Kay looks at father again and bolts for the stairs. He reaches Lara and she's shooting two, sometimes three arrows, at a time with Aro the house physician feeding her arrows.

"Lara, we have to go," he says.

"Yes, Kay, I know," she says. She kills two more men and the trail of the attackers are thinning.

"Let's go, Aro," Kay says.

"No, I'll stay to help the wounded when your father prevails," Aro argues.

Lara stops shooting when she sees Morgana stalking inside. She lowers her bow.

"Morgana," she whispers. She hasn't seen the witch since Bronwyn took her. Kay looks at Morgana as she raises her hand at his father.

Lara quickly shoots an arrow at Morgana but she stopped it with magic. She smiles at Lara.

"Hello, Lara," she says coyly.

Kay suddenly picks Lara up and carries her away from Morgana's sight.

"After them!" Morgana cries.

The men chase them, but many are cut down by Ector and his men. Morgana roars in anger and slips out to find them herself.

Lara hits Kay with her good arm when he drops her into the stables. "Why are you leaving them to Morgana?" Lara yells at him.

"My father is winning," Kay says surely as he pulls two horses out. "We need to g—"

Kay's breathing is cut off. His hands go to his throat—he can't breathe.

"Kay!" Lara cries.

"He's a handsome one," Morgana says behind her. Lara glares at her and draws her bow back, her bad arm throbbing. Morgana tilts her head to the side. "Have you forgotten your Emrys already?"

Lara stares at her with her mouth open.

"I'm sure Emrys—Merlin, if you will—would be quite hurt had he known you were with such a handsome brood of Sir Ector."

Kay chokes and falls to the ground his face turning blue. With a flare of anger Lara shoots an arrow at Morgana. The witch stops it, distracting her from her spell on Kay only for a moment.

Lara squeezes her eyes as her arm throbs and struggles to pull Kay up. When Kay sees Morgana regaining composure he throws a dagger at her, hitting her leg as she cries out from the pain.

Kay put Lara on her horse with one arm and jumped on his own. They rode off as quickly as they could and only stopped when they were sure that no one was following them.

—Morgana limps back into King Mark's castle. She healed the wound, but it still hurt like a bad bruise on her leg; it wasn't her best spell.

King Mark frowned when he saw her dirty and alone. "My lady!" he cries going to her.

"Your men are useless!" she hisses. She slaps him across the face with a resonating sound and King Mark is thankful that it is night and the court is not assembled. "All were killed or taken hostage by that crone Sir Ector and his men! And your scout said Lara was so injured that she couldn't fight. She's killed ten of your men without even going down the stairs!"

"Her arm was supposed to be in a sling," King Mark argues.

"Tell those useless men with the arrows in their throats in Sir Ector's household."

"I swear to you, my lady, the others will not be so useless," King Mark promises.

"Ensure that they are, _King_ Mark," she says darkly. She walks away from him and he follows. "Fifty men and women will be coming here. They are all sworn to me."

"Only fifty?"

"Fifty sorcerers," Morgana says. "It's time for you see what _my_ army can do."

—Lara breathes heavily and hunches over her horse when they finally stop.

"Lara," Kay says dismounting.

"I'm fine," Lara chokes, holding her arm tenderly. It hurts so much and makes the rest of her body ache.

Kay picks her from the waist and cradles her like a child. She is unaware that he is watching her as she closes her eyes from exhaustion. He sets her down gently on the ground and she opens her eyes again. She tries to push herself up but she falters and falls back down.

"I'm fine," she says again.

Kay pulls a blanket from the saddlebags and lays it over her. "You need to rest," he says.

Lara watches him as he begins to make a fire. She smiles as he struggles with it.

"What?" Kay says when the sparks begin to fly.

"Nothing, I just…Nowadays I like to think fires start with barely a word," she says. She is glad she's going back to Camelot—to Merlin—as she snuggles into the blanket.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Kay says. He blows on the embers and watches them as they grown into a fire. "Lara, who is Emrys?" he says turning his head.

Kay sees Lara sleeping—she fell under within seconds from her intense exhaustion. Kay sighs and takes the blanket he would have used for himself and laid it on her. She didn't shiver at all that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—Inherited Laws and Gratitude

"Anyone who we've asked about this Knight of the Morning have denied his existence," Leon says unsurely in the war room. "…But it was rather obvious that they were lying, Sire."

"Where is this village exactly?" Dresban asks from across the table.

"It's called Karhold; just inside the border of Odin's kingdom."

Arthur looks at Dresban. "Dresban, you take two others to this village with Leon. Do not fly the Camelot colors."  
>"NO!"<p>

All of the knights look at Gawain, confused to why he spoke up so loudly. Gawain coughs.

"I mean, no," Gawain says. He coughs again. "I'll go."

Arthur raises his brow to him. "Ragnelle is with child, Gawain. Are you sure you want to leave?"

Gawain swallows, considering this. "We won't be gone too long," he says.

Arthur sighs. "Very well," he says. "But do not stay too long—Ragnelle would not be happy with you and I can't afford to get you replaced."

Gawain falls back in his chair as Dresban opens his mouth to ask Arthur something Gawain decides not to hear.

Arthur looks up when he sees Gaius coming into the war room where his knights are assembled. Gawain sits up as well, looking at Gaius intently.

Arthur frowns.

"Gaius," he says.

"Sire, there has been a message from Sir Ector," Gaius says with worry clear on his pale face.

Arthur frowns more deeply. "What is it?"

"He was attacked by Morgana and her men," Gaius says sending worry to all the knights who like Lara.

Arthur stands and presses his hands on the table. As a reflex, he looks over his shoulder to see if Merlin is all right. He looks down at the table when he realizes that Neville is there and Merlin isn't.

Arthur squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "Why—why would Morgana attack Ector's household?"

"She probably wanted Lara," Gaius says, frowning at how…off Arthur seems. "How she found out that Lara was there, she must have used a scout but I don't know how she could have gotten that kind of resource...But regardless, it seems apparent that Morgana is after Lara."

Arthur blinks rapidly. "But—is everyone all right?"

"Thankfully, Lara had enough strength to use a bow, Ector says. He thinks they escaped— three horses are missing from his stable and he saw Morgana riding off on one," Gaius explains. "Sir Ector and his men imprisoned and killed many of her men, despite the fact Morgana herself escaped."

"Who went with Lara?"

"Ector's son and squire."

Arthur sighs with relief that Lara is not alone. "Did he say where they were headed?"

"Camelot, but I doubt she would ride for here."

Arthur frowns. "Why not?"

Gaius blinks. Arthur is not at his best. "Because Lara knows Morgana would follow her," Gaius says. He looks off. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Gaius and Gawain exchange glances. "I sent a message to Lara telling her…what happened."

Arthur blinks and sits back down in his chair. "And have you received a reply?"

"No," Gaius says. "It's been a week since she escaped and since I sent it. They'll meet right in the middle so if she intercepts it—"

"Then what? She'll return to Camelot to find him not here?" Arthur barks.

Gaius looks at Arthur with pity. "She _would_ come back, Sire, yes," Gaius says. "She would come back and then she would leave to find..." Gaius hesitates. "…To find him," he finishes.

"What purpose would she serve coming back then leaving?" Arthur demands.

"She would come to yell at you."

Gwyn had just come inside when she spoke. She looks at Arthur seriously. "You know she would yell at you, Arthur, and justly so," Gwyn continues.

Arthur looks at his wife intently. He waves his hand. "That's enough for the day."

As the knights begin to leave, Gwyn stays.

"Don't look at me like that," Arthur says softly.

"I'm allowed to," Gwyn says. "I'm mad at you."

"You and everyone else," Arthur says angrily. "I can't always abide by my own laws and please everyone all at once."

"Those laws aren't yours, Arthur," Gwyn says shaking her head. She sighs and turns to leave. "They're your father's."

—Merlin walks through the market with his hood over his head. He feels Maya's hand slip into his; she likes holding his hand. It makes her feel safe, she says.

"I found a blacksmith who's willing to make armor," Maya whispers to him.

Merlin frowns at her. "Maya, why would you do that?"

"You need armor, Emrys," she says surely.

Merlin looks at her. Who is he to contradict a seer? Or right—technically he's her guardian.

"We need to leave now," he hisses taking the basket of food from the woman before him. "Thank you."

The woman smiles. "You're dearly welcome…Sir." Merlin sees her expression and can tell she recognizes him—they're in the same village they had been in. Merlin thought because the incident was over a month ago and he had Maya with him they would think him as someone just passing through.

As Merlin tries to get away, someone pulls his hood down roughly.

Merlin turns and pushes Maya behind him, raising his hand to defend her. The giant man before him grins and nods. He had great muscles and wears blacksmith's clothes.

"It's him!" he yells. "It's the Knight of the Morning!"

All begin to surround him and Merlin steps backward to try to get away. He looks down at Maya and she's grinning.

"What are you smiling about?" he hisses.

When he turns around, a woman is pushing wool blankets to him. Another gives more to Maya. She nods and thanks them.

"You _told_ them we were coming?" Merlin hisses angrily.

"They wanted to give their thanks," Maya says calmly. She graciously takes a basket of bread from the baker.

The blacksmith held a great sheathed sword before Merlin. The blacksmith bends on his knee and holds the sword up to Merlin.

"Knight of the Morning," he says. "It would do a Crossman great honor to have his steel in the hands of a man like you."

Merlin looks around. All are ready to give them food, clothes, help—help for the magical people he has been caring for. Merlin smiles, glad he'll be able to feed the people for a long time.

Maya takes the blankets from Merlin with a grin on her child face. He takes the sword and pulls it from the scabbard. It's a beautiful sword—the pommel has carved white stone in the shape of the sun and the leather is very fine around the handle. The steal itself shows where the blacksmith slaved with heat, folding the metal over and over for hours.

When Merlin returns to the camp, he feels successful as he brings the supplies back to the hungry people. They have smiles on their faces and that was enough for Merlin to sleep for the night.

—A raven flies black as night against the blue sky. It crows when an arrow shoots from below in the wing, not killing it but crippling it not to fly until the arrow is removed.

Lara gallops over to the raven and dismounts. Kay watches as she takes the crowing raven's burden from its leg.

"It might not be headed for my father's," Kay says skeptically.

She frowns. The seal is not Merlin's plain red wax, not Gaius' seal of Camelot, not even Arthur's Pendragon seal. It was green with an unrecognizable seal.

Lara opens it quickly and sees it was signed by Gawain. "It's from Gawain," she says quietly.

Lara read rapidly, her blue eyes flicking across the page. Rage fills her rapidly.

She rips the end of the parchment off that has no writing on it and scribbles with a quill from her bag. _Ector—Kay and I ride to the vacant Isle of Gorinian for safety. Will return. Lara._

"What are you writing?" Kay asks.

"I'm getting Morgana off our trail," she snaps angrily. She pulls the arrow from the particular place in the wing and ties the note to the raven. It flies off in its original direction.

Lara gets back onto her horse and turns it westward.

"I thought we were going to Karhold?" Kay asks as she rides forward. She had told him they couldn't go back to Camelot just yet—Morgana will look for her there first. And Karhold has had some trouble lately with Goths, Lara heard, and she wanted to help.

"We're going to Camelot," Lara says sharply as she thrusts her horse faster.

"Why?" Kay yells as they ride quickly.

"Because King Arthur is an idiot!" she shouts. She ignores her pains and aches as they go forth and tells Kay that they will not rest.

They ride until their horses can't sprint anymore, go slow so their horses won't die for a little and then keep going.

—People laugh heartily at a joke Ademar tells around the fire. It burns golden and bright and lights the laughing eyes of all around it.

Maya's feet don't touch the floor on the log she sits on, laughing at the joke people are surprised she understands.

"That's better than when Falor's fire blew up in his face!" Hadrian declares.

Everyone laughs except Falor. "I can do it!" he insists.

He raises his hand to the fire then and says a sloppy spell. The fire explodes, causing everyone to back up away from the flames.

Then the golden fire rises up into round circle and slowly begins to turn white and blue.

They turn and see Merlin holding his hand up. The sword the blacksmith in Karhold gave him is on his back-it is much to big for him to carry at his hip-and the white pommel matches the white orb of fire Merlin has created. He lowers his hand, the circle keeping and he sits next to Maya. He smiles at them as they stare.

"Let's see what we can do with this, shall we?" he says with a smile.

He holds his hand up again and spins his flat palm downward.

Everyone watches with wondrous splendor as the circle forms into the shape of a horse and its rider at full gallop. The children clap and all can't help but smile. Merlin closes his hand into a fist and the horse disappears into the ball of fire yet again. Then Merlin spreads is palm out and slowly pulls each finger in one at a time.

The fire transforms into a spectacular white dragon that breathes blue fire to the people's delight. Maya watches Merlin's face and her smile falls.

Merlin grins as he closes his fist yet again. His eyes glow greatly as he hits his palms together, reciting a spell, and the ball expands. With both of Merlin's hands raised, the white fire turns into a great castle. Merlin's smile falters—the castle is Camelot.

People clap and smile and laugh but those who see Merlin's sudden sadness frown slightly.

Merlin swallows and lowers his hands. Then he whispers another spell and the fire turns into a face. A beautiful face with long hair flickering white and blue. Lara smiles at Merlin and at all who look upon her face.

Merlin swallows and closes his fist, the fire turning back into a ball. He relaxes his hand and the fire flickers slowly from white and blue to gold and red. He smiles forcefully at people's delight still and Merlin stands.

"Goodnight," he says without emotion.

"Sleep well, Emrys!" one of the children of a sorcerer cries.

They continue to talk around the fire that burns brightly, but Maya watches as Merlin goes back to his tent. She sighs and looks to the heavens.

"When can our Emrys be free of his burdens?" she whispers.

There is an all that only one can hear and Maya smiles at the moon and stars with gratitude.


	17. Chapter 17

Vigor

Chapter 17—The Ideals of Camelot

Merlin spits out some blood onto the ground and runs his tongue over his teeth. He touches his aching jaw and winces when he feels the pain that was inflicted.

"I am so sorry, Emrys," Hadrian says sincerely as he rushes over to a sweaty Merlin.

"It's fine, Hadrian," Merlin says. "It was an accident."

Merlin stands and his whole body aches. When he asked Hadrian to teach him how to sword fight correctly he didn't realize how _strong_ the son of a sorcerer is. Now Merlin's arms feel like pieces of string and his legs like rocky stubs. But still, Merlin heals the wound on his jaw with a spell and holds up his sword.

Merlin's never been particularly good at sword play—he's never vitally needed to. If he was in trouble he could disarm a man without lifting a finger. But still, he thought it was about time he is able to defend himself without magic.

He didn't realize that he would regret that decision.

"Okay, Hadrian," Merlin says turning the sword in his hand—it's the only impressive thing he can do, really. "Let's try again."

Hadrian hesitates then attacks at Merlin's left. Merlin shifts to the side—barely missing the blow—and pushes his sword down at Hadrian's. Hadrian uses his brutish side to push Merlin away and he begins to stumble.

Merlin sighs deeply, impatiently. Then Hadrian slices his sword at Merlin's right.

Instead, Merlin pushes the side of his blade at Hadrian's and his eyes glow. Merlin's sword turns alight with white fire and Hadrian cries out with surprise. Merlin's flaming sword touches the back of Hadrian's hand causing him to drop his sword. The flames extinguish and Merlin points his sword at Hadrian with a smile on his face.

"You cheated."

Merlin looks up and sees Maya with her little arms folded across her chest, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth. Merlin shrugs.

"I'm just taking advantage of my resources," Merlin says with a smile.

Then he takes Hadrian's wrist and heals the small burn.

"Thank you, Emrys," Hadrian says humbly. He is the son of a sorcerer with very little magic—but enough magic to be wanted for sorcery.

"Don't thank me," Merlin says. "I _gave_ you that burn." Hadrian laughs.

"Thanks for helping me," Merlin says.

"I wish I could have done better, Emrys."

Merlin raises his brow. "You did what you could with me," Merlin says.

As Hadrian leaves Merlin observes his sword. The blade has a slight ripple in it from the magical heat.

"The blade is not immune to fire, Emrys," Maya says, again sounding beyond her twelve years.

Merlin smiles. "Not yet, it isn't."

—Arthur is walking down the corridor with Dresban, Leon and Gawain at his side; all three are about to leave for Karhold to investigate the so-called "Knight of the Morning."

"I'll send for a rider and a raven if anything happens with your wife," Arthur says to Gawain as they go into the dining hall. Arthur sits and Gawain picks up a handful of grapes.

"If you don't, God be with you," Gawain tells Arthur while biting into a grape. "Ragnelle would not be happy with you."

"Nor you," Arthur tells him. "Merlin—" Arthur looks over his shoulder, about to call for Merlin for an extra skin of wine for the knights to take with them on their journey, but finds the bumbling Neville there.

Neville blinks and all the others are silent. "You need somefing, m'king?" Neville asks stupidly.

Arthur swallows and shakes his head. "No, Neville, thank you," he says turning back to the knights. He clears his throat. "Try not to take the main—"

But Arthur stops short when he hears a great clatter and shouts down the corridor. Leon and Dresban put their hands on the pommel of their swords, but Arthur just sighs and Gawain braces himself.

Lara kicks opens the doors and stalks angrily through the dining hall. Gwyn and a young man with brown hair and worried expression come in after her.

Lara walks up to Arthur and slaps him across the face, ignoring the pain in her arm and soreness over her entire body—Aro was right, she was not ready to ride.

"You are an absurd fool, Arthur Pendragon!" Lara screams in his face.

"You will _not_ speak to the king like that!" Dresban growls at her from across the table.

Lara pulls her sword with her good arm so quickly that Dresban's fingers have barely grazed the pommel of his sword. She points it in between his eyes so they cross with fear.

"And you will hold your tongue or, so help me, Dresban, you will find it in your helm one morning," she growls between her teeth.

Lara looks back up at Arthur, his face defiant and cheek reddening from her slap.

Lara slams her sword onto the table with a great clatter.

"How _dare_ you banish Merlin!" she barks at him.

"He was helping sorcerers," Arthur argues.

"And you helped an assassin once—or have you forgotten?" she yells in his face. "I have killed _hundreds _of people! Most of those sorcerers have probably never even seen a dead body!"

"He was acting against the crown," Arthur says, his defiance failing him.

"He has done nothing but defend your so called _crown_ since he arrived in Camelot," Lara seethes through her teeth. "He did not do it for the sake of gaining status in a castle but for _you_, Arthur! And you have the audacity to forsake that when you believe he was _defying_ you? You have no _idea_ what he has done for you!"

"You should have seen him, Lara—a druid girl held his hand like he was her father!"

"He is your best friend and will forever be your humble servant."

"He has been banished!" Arthur screams at her. "He is neither my servant nor my friend for defying the law!"

Lara spits on the floor before Arthur. She turns on her heel to leave.

"You may not leave."

Lara stops at Arthur's command. She does not and cannot look at him.

"You order me as if I am yours?" she hisses, tears stinging her eyes. "I've had enough of that in my life, Arthur."

"You are my knight," Arthur says angrily. "You became a knight of Camelot the moment you stepped foot without her walls. You will follow my commands for I am the king you will swear to."

"I am going to look for Merlin," she hisses.

"No you are not," Arthur says. "You will stay here. Morgana will come here whether you are here to meet her or not. You need to stay to defend Camelot."

Lara takes one step.

"Are you going to change your allegiance again in your life, Lara?"

Lara stops, tears stinging her eyes. She can't believe what Arthur is saying… Gwyn is crying before her already, angry at her husband.

"You have already done it once," Arthur says without emotion though his stomach is so guilty he could vomit. "Those people were wiped out. Are you going to do the same thing when the sorcerers Merlin defends come down on us?"

Lara swallows and turns slowly to look at him. She shakes her head, tears making her eyes shine.

"And I took you for a king," she whispers.

"I am _your_ king," Arthur barks.

Lara stares at him. "Arthur, once your father sent assassins to kill a family and take a young girl from them so she could be tortured and trained to kill," she says quietly. "On my first kill I asked Bronwyn why I should do it and he said, 'Because I am your king'." She stares at Arthur more as his hard, Uther-like expression falters slightly.

"He betrayed me, Lara," Arthur tries again.

"No, Arthur," Lara says shaking her head. "You have betrayed yourself. By acting as such who will be left to fight for you? Unwilling knights and a couple of mediocre servants. That is what Uther had left. Now look where he is."

Arthur's hard expression falters slightly. "I am going to look for Merlin," she says quietly.

"No."

It was Gawain who said it this time. Gawain stalks over to her and takes her arm. Kay feints to protest but one look from Lara told him to stay. Gawain drags her outside and pushes her against the wall. She glares at him.

"How _dare_ y—"

"What the hell are you doing?" Gawain hisses. "Was I not clear in my letter?"

"Arthur needs to be woken up."

"Arthur needs to be protected," Gawain says. "Can't you see how horribly conflicted he is?" Gawain's voice drops to a whisper. "Do you think he would have acted any differently if he found Merlin showing him who he really is?"

Lara considers that—yes, he would. In Uther's time, Merlin would have been beheaded for performing magic—for just fraternizing with magical beings! But Arthur banished him and would have banished him were he to find Merlin shooting fire from his fingertips. Lara swallows deeply.

Arthur looks up a few moments after Lara was taken outside by Gawain. He glares at her as she enters the dining hall again. No one has spoken and will not speak while she and Arthur discuss.

"I thought you were leaving?" Arthur taunts though it's not in his character.

"I will not leave," Lara says calmly.

"And why not?" Arthur hisses.

Lara looks at him with pity, filling a pool of hot guilt in Arthur's stomach.

"Because you have already lost one of your protectors," she says. She shakes her head. "And you can't afford to lose another."

Lara leaves the room with Kay following her. Everyone stares at Arthur.

"What are you all staring at? Get out!" he cries.

All leave quickly until Arthur is sitting in his seat alone. Gwyn is across the room, staring at him.

"What would _you_ have done, Gwyn?" Arthur says angrily.

"I wouldn't have forsaken my friend," Gwyn says with tears in her eyes. "Merlin was the only one who acted on what he believed in. Even if he was _performing_ magic you would feel the same way—betrayed despite the fact he was being a good man." Arthur watches her from across the room.

"I only wonder…" Gwyn continues softly. "Why do you banish someone for practicing the ideals of the Camelot you hope to create?"

Arthur looks up at her. She nods to him and leaves the room as well, leaving Arthur truly alone.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18—Knight's Vision

Gawain stretches and sighs deeply as they ride casually toward Karhold. The village is in sight and he is internally on-edge that Merlin is near, but tries to make all others think he isn't. The morning dew seems to cling to Gawain's nose and all of his clothes but he doesn't particularly care-he silently hopes that Dresban does.

"When should we get there?" he complains annoyingly.

Dresban sighs at the front. "In less than a few minutes, Gawain."

"Good, good," Gawain says, grinning at how easy it was to annoy the uptight knight. Leon smiles next to him and looks ahead as everything goes silent.

Then Gawain stops and holds his hands up. "Wait!" he says urgently.

Dresban looks over his shoulder and draws his sword, looking around for what Gawain has exclaimed about. He's always been keen on glory. "What? What is it?"

"I have to take a piss."

Dresban glares at Gawain and shoves his sword back in his scabbard, ignoring Leon's muffled chuckles. "Then go on and make your water—we'll go ahead to the village," he says, thoroughly annoyed.

Gawain bows on his horse. "As you say, my liege," he mocks.

Leon burst out laughing as he and Dresban ride toward the sleeping village over the hill. "Shut it, Leon," Dresban grumbles.

Gawain's expression turns serious once Leon and Dresban are over the hill approaching the village. He turns his horse roughly and kicks his heels into its side, riding quickly toward the wood to his left.

—Merlin holds his sword in front of him while leaning back in the chair in his tent. He closes one eye to change perspective and then the other.

He sighs and tosses the sword in the air. His eyes glow, causing the sword to levitate before him. He watches it as it floats with his hand cupping his jaw.

Merlin hisses a spell and the sword is frosted over with ice. He says another and it is set on fire—the usual white and blue that he has grown to produce.

"EMRYS!"

The sword crashes to the ground when Merlin is distracted by Maya's abrupt entrance. He jumps up and sighs grievously as the grass in his tent sets fire.

"Don't do that, Maya," Merlin scolds.

He closes his hand into a fist and the fire immediately extinguishes, leaving a brown and black mark in the center of the green.

"What is it?" he asks. That's when he notices that she is grinning.

"Come, Emrys!"

—Gawain feels like he is on display.

All of the people stare at him where he stands, glaring at his face and sword with such suspicion he feels like he has actually done something wrong.

Few of them point weapons at him and more stand with their hands twitching as if to be ready.

Gawain sighs. "Well, I can't say this is the _least_ warm welcome I've had," he says to himself.

Then that little girl with the druid tattoo on her neck comes up, grinning as if she and Gawain were old friends. The last time—the _only_ time, actually—he's seen her was the night Merlin was banished. Now he forgot her name…

"Sir Gawain the Strong!" the druid girl cries. She walks to his horse and looks up at him—her chin barely goes above his knee when he's on his horse. "I'm glad you came."

He frowns. "Were you expecting me?"

"For a while now," she answers. She gestures him down and takes a step back. "Come—you must be tired."

The people suddenly seem to settle. They put down their meager weapons and leave to go about their business. The scant few who remain suspicious turn away when Gawain dismounts and the little girl slips her hand into his.

"Come," she says again, dragging him away from his horse and toward an array of orange and brown tents. "Would you like something to drink?"

Gawain looks around. "A good hearty wine would be great," he mumbles sarcastically.

"We'll see what we have."

Gawain looks up at the voice next to him and sees Merlin. He grins widely. Merlin is wearing different clothes—black clothing with dark blue and white underneath making him look strangely powerful—and an air of strength that Gawain didn't see so often before. Also he's wearing a great sword on his back with a white stone pommel and slightly charred handle.

He goes to Merlin and they embrace. "God, it's good to see you," Gawain admits.

Merlin pats him on the back, grinning. "You too, Gawain."

"Emrys, do you want some wine?" the little druid girl asks.

Gawain blinks rapidly.

"No, thank you, Maya," Merlin answers.

"I beg to differ," Gawain replies. "A _large_ skin, if you please, little Maya."

Maya grins greatly and giggles at Gawain. She looks at Merlin. "I _knew_ I would like him, Emrys!"

As Maya skips away, Gawain laughs. "So _Emrys_ what's all this?"

Merlin sighs and gestures him forward. "Those people in Karhold were very generous," he explains.

"And grateful," Gawain adds. Merlin laughs.

"And this place is nearly half a day's ride to any other village."

"You're right, it's perfect," Gawain agrees. Then he frowns. "My, time got away from me."

Merlin frowns. "Why _are_ you here?"

Gawain sighs and sits on one of the logs by a fire pit. "Arthur sent Dresban, Leon and I to investigate the Knight of the Morning," he explains smiling coyly. "I insisted on going so I could find you."

"Were you that sure it was me?" Merlin asks.

Gawain nods. Then Merlin frowns.

"Isn't Ragnelle with child?" Merlin says.

Gawain looks down then waves his hand, smiling a little. "She was so glad that I was going to find you, she was practically pushing me out the door," Gawain chuckles almost forcefully. "She was angry when we waited a week to head out."

Maya comes and hands a skin of wine to Gawain. He thanks her graciously and she leaves without saying another word. But she does wink at Merlin before she scuttles off.

Merlin laughs slightly and looks up at his friend. "And where do Dresban and Leon think you are if they're in Karhold?"

Gawain shrugs and takes a swig of the wine. "Dresban is so sick of me that I'm sure he doesn't care," Gawain laughs. "And as for Leon, he won't make Dresban go searching for me until sundown." Gawain looks at Merlin with a grin. "By then the Knight of the Morning will be sick of my company."

Merlin laughs as Gawain takes an even longer drink from the skin, a fine finger of red wine dripping down his throat. Gawain sighs and wipes it away, seeing Merlin's frown.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asks finally.

Gawain sighs and hands Merlin the skin. Gawain clasps his hands together as if to prepare himself. "Merlin, there was an attack on Sir Ector's hold," he says. Merlin's eyes suddenly become sharp. "Don't worry, don't worry. Lara is fine. She was able to use a bow when Morgana's men attacked and she escaped with Sir Ector's son."

Merlin clenches his teeth and takes an abrupt drink from the skin. "Where is she now?"

Gawain swallows. "She's back at Camelot."

Merlin shook his head, worry returning. "But Lara would never return to Camelot after an attack," he says. "Not if her attackers were on her trail."

"I convinced her to stay," Gawain says. "She returned actually to _yell_ at Arthur, which she did fully and with extreme earnest and vigor. I told her if she left then Arthur would be more vulnerable to Morgana."

Merlin looks off now. "You said Morgana attacked her?"

"Yes," Gawain says frowning. "Why?"

Merlin looks up sharply, gaining the war commander expression he had at the cave. "Because that means Morgana was after Lara and if Morgana was after Lara…"

Merlin stands, dropping the wine on the ground. "Maya!" he calls. Maya runs to him.

"Merlin, what is it?" Gawain asks standing.

Merlin suddenly grabs the girl's shoulders. Her face is passive. "Did you know about this?" he hisses. She doesn't answer. He shakes her shoulders.

"Merlin!" Gawain cries.

"_Did you know about this_?" Merlin repeats.

"Did I know what, Emrys?" Maya says quietly. She pushes Merlin's hands away and stares up at him.

"That Morgana knows that you're Emrys?" she says coyly. Merlin looks down at her unfathomably.

"Yes," Maya says tartly. "I knew that Elle D'Mar would report back to her lady and so she did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin says. Everyone is watching now, Gawain's eyes wide with fury.

"Because you needed to find out on your own."

"Before she went after _Lara_!" Merlin shouts. "She was trying to take Lara to use against me! Now that she knows who I am she can tell Arthur—or worse, attack Camelot and hold anyone I love there to use against me!"

Maya simply holds her hands out. "It is all a part of the plan, Emrys."

"What sick plan is this?" Merlin hisses.

Maya doesn't reply.

Merlin looks away from her with disgust and stalks toward his tent.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Gawain asks following him into the tent.

"Camelot."

"You can't, Merlin," Gawain says. "That's just what Morgana wants—she'll have you at her mercy."

"I have to protect them."

"They can take care of themselves."

"Can they?" Merlin barks throwing his bag onto the floor and getting into Gawain's face. "Can Lara fight with both hands without feeling fatigue? Can Gwyn protect Arthur and herself at the same time as helping the people out of Camelot? Can Gaius fight _at all_?" Merlin's voice drops to a harsh whisper. "Can Ragnelle defend herself with your child in her belly and you here telling me what I can and cannot do?"

Gawain clenches his jaw.

"I know that these people need you," Gawain says darkly. "I know that you are their leader and they need you to stay to be their strength. They cannot do that on their own until Arthur's heart changes."

Merlin stares at Gawain. The knight backs up and holds out the opening of the tent.

"Emrys, dragon lord, Knight of the Morning," Gawain calls out. He looks at his friend intently. "Merlin, you need to _wait_ until the vigor of Morgana's wrath is displayed. Because otherwise these people will be left to suffer as they have so much in the past."

Merlin's mouth falls open as if to answer but no sound comes out.

"I hope I'll see you soon, my friend," Gawain says gently.

Gawain leaves Merlin alone in his tent. In anger at his own selfishness Merlin throws his sword down angrily into the ground. White flames encircle it greatly.

Merlin sits by it and ignores the blue and white flames licking his hands. He sits there for what feels like hours when Ademar comes in. Merlin looks at him through the flames.

"I'll prepare your horse, Emrys," Ademar says.

Merlin shakes his head. "No, Ademar. I won't leave you."

Ademar smiles then. "Who said anything about you leaving us?" he says. Merlin looks up. "Most of us know how to fight and all of us will follow you anywhere, Emrys."

Merlin stares through the white flames. Ademar raises his brow with a smile playing on his face.

"So should I prepare the horses, dragon lord?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19—Blood Sky

Their army is settled into a village just past Odin's borders into Arthur's. Morgana let them do as they pleased—rape, pillage, kill, anything they desired. Now they have settled and they warm their hands by the burning houses of the dead.

Morgana looks up from her seat sharply when she hears a man scream. The man falls, twitching and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. A cloaked figure stands before him, the men backing up and away from the dangerous cloaked man.

King Mark stands in front of her and Davos draws his sword next to Elle D'Mar.

"I'll protect you, my lady," King Mark declares.

"No," Morgana says. She smiles. The men part like the Red Sea as the figure approaches, cloaked and as dark as death itself. "That won't be necessary." Morgana stands before the dark figure who is nearly her height.

Morgana grins. "Mordred and I are old friends," she says.

Mordred pulls his hood down and smiles darkly at Morgana. He is older—in his teen years and already with a dark soul. He holds his hand out and she takes it. She kisses it lovingly and observes the tattoos around his wrist.

Twisting around his wrist and extending up to his neck are symbols of the Old Religion. Morgana falls to her knees at the sight of this.

"My lord," she says humbly. "You have grown very powerful."

Mordred smiles. "Stand," he instructs, his voice cool as liquid and dark as night. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"My lord, I know who—"

"Yes, I remember Emrys," Mordred says, a scowl suddenly on his face. "I never forget."

—Lara rolls her shoulders back, feeling the unused muscles ache as she does so. She looks down at the scar on her arm; it is by far the worst scar she's had. It's ugly and deformed and twists in unnatural directions from Aro's treatments that had her howling in pain.

Lara looks up suddenly and turns on her heel, catching the dagger thrown at her in between two fingers.

Gawain laughs. "Even with an injury you can sense everything."

"Gawain," Lara says. She drops the dagger and hugs him warmly, thankful he's not wearing his armor and just his riding leathers.

Gawain laughs again. "And here I was thinking you'd be angry with me," he says.

"Why would I?" Lara says. She walks over and picks up the dagger he threw at her from the floor. "I'm not angry with _you_." Lara throws the dagger angrily and it pins between two posts, startling Neville who was passing by.

Gawain sighs and goes to get his dagger. "You know Arthur only does what he thinks he should," Gawain says.

"Yes, but never did I think he would banish someone for doing the _right_ thing."

Gawain looks at her with a smile playing on the sides of his face. "Anyone or Merlin?"

Lara presses her lips together. "Both."

Gawain tries to tug his dagger away but struggles. He frowns and wraps both hands around the dagger, yanking to no avail.

"Well, a king can't always—can't always—" Gawain groans and gestures toward the dagger. "I can never get your daggers out!"

Lara smiles lightly and pulls the dagger easily from the post. She looks up at Gawain and shrugs.

"He misses you," Gawain tells her. "He nearly set me on fire when he found out Morgana's men attacked you."

Lara shakes her head, smiling. "You know, Kay and I were on our way to Karhold to help with the Goths?" She laughs.

Gawain frowns. "That's horribly ironic."

"Yes, it is."

Gawain sees Kay approaching and his face shifts to discomfort. It isn't that he doesn't like Kay; he's just aware of Kay's feelings toward Lara…

"I have to see to Ragnelle," Gawain says. He turns abruptly and walks away.

Kay touches Lara's shoulder and she flinches unintentionally.

"You all right?" he asks with worry clear on his face.

"Yes," she lies. Then she begins to walk forward. "Are you ready?"

—Lara is surprised. It isn't often she fears of losing a fight.

Kay is not only fast, but extremely strong and strategic. Were he not so moral he would have made a wonderful Gorinian assassin. She knows that if she weren't still recovering, then she would surely not struggle as much as she is.

Lara drives her heel into Kay's instep and twists her swords around Kay's, knocking one of them out of his hand.

Kay turns his remaining sword in his hand and chuckles.

"Is this you on a _bad_ day?" he teases.

Lara blinks and then laughs. She throws one of her swords away and it sinks into a tree trunk. Lara holds her remaining sword in her bad hand and spins it a little less powerfully than normal.

"You can still beat me on a horse," she reminds him.

Lara and Kay circle each other in the training ring. Some people have begun to watch—including a few of the knights.

"My money's on Lara," Leon says.

Gawain walks over to the others and looks at Kay's form. "Don't be so sure."

Kay touches the end of his blade to Lara's, creating a faint and brief clash of steel on steel. Lara sees his playful expression and laughs out loud.

Then she takes a quick step backward, throwing Kay's footwork off. Kay adjusts and blocks a lethal blow at his head. He laughs too.

"You can do better than that," he mocks, his face inches from her face.

Lara pushes him backward and curls her foot around his ankle. Kay stumbles backward and is bent back when Lara's sword clashes with his. He laughs again, taunting Lara.

"He's very good."

Leon and Dresban look to see Arthur with his arms folded, watching the fight intently.

"Yes, he is," Gawain agrees. He doesn't tear his eyes away from the fight for a second.

"Sir Ector's son?"

"Son and squire."

Arthur nods.

Lara blocks a blow from Kay and thrusts her sword forward so they are pushed away from each other. Kay laughs again, thoroughly enjoying the fight. Then Lara tilts her head to the side, appraising him.

"You think fighting is stuff of laughter, knight's son?" she says with a coy smile playing on the sides of her lips.

Kay's smile falters.

"Let me teach you a lesson, knight's son," Lara says.

Lara suddenly slips to Kay's left and slides her sword down his, creating sparks. Then Kay pulls Lara into him, his arm crossed over her throat. Gawain and Arthur take a step forward automatically.

But then Lara laughs. She lets her head fall back so it rests on his shoulder. He can't help but look down at her.

"Are you getting restless, Kay?" she whispers to him.

Kay's grip on Lara's neck and his sword loosens _just_ slightly.

Lara, anticipating this, pushes her back against him and slices the only piece of his palm shown. His sword falls to the ground and the side of Lara's blade drops just next to his neck.

Her smile is victorious and her cheeks flushed from the exercise.

"I hoped you paid attention, knight's son," she says to him.

Lara pulls her sword off of Kay's shoulder and puts it in the scabbard on her back.

Arthur raises his brow, thoroughly impressed. Kay and Lara go to the table where weapons are laid near Arthur and the others.

"You are very good," Arthur says to Kay. Ector's son looks at the King with his eyebrows raised. He looks down at the weapons, unsure of whether to and how to address Arthur.

"You'd better answer the King, Kay," Lara says rather sharply. She strikes a whetstone against one of her swords roughly so some sparks fly white and shining against the afternoon sun. "His Grace does not like being kept waiting." Lara looks Arthur in the eye lethally. "Nor does he enjoy watching someone else act nobly—take your pick," she says rapidly with a tongue as sharp as her sword.

Lara turns on her heel and goes to retrieve her other sword from the tree trunk. Kay looks at Arthur apologetically.

"Thank you for the compliment," Kay answers like his good breeding trained him to.

"You can fight with two swords too?"

Kay shrugs. "Not particularly well," he replies, his cheeks turning very slightly red. "But I figured I would give Lara some advantage at first."

Arthur can't help but frown a little. He forces a smile on his face.

"But I'm best on a horse," Kay continues. "I prefer it."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can look into my enemy's eyes and display that my cause is above theirs," he answers with certainty. "That I fight for something good and that is why I should be above them."

Arthur grins toothlessly. "You were born to be a knight, Kay," Arthur says, feeling a sudden sense of brotherhood with Kay.

Kay looks awkwardly at Lara who is shooting arrows at a target, not missing a beat. He looks apologetically at Arthur then. He bows his head.

"Excuse me, your Grace," he says respectfully.

Arthur watches as Kay turns away from him, wishing for Lara's favor more than a king who could knight him. Arthur turns to walk away while reflecting on Kay's words. _That I fight for something good..._

Lara pauses with her eye aimed and ready to shoot. She loosens her draw on her bow and stares up at the sky past the trees.

"Arthur!" she cries.

Arthur frowns and turns, confused why Lara is calling to _him_.

Lara's face is very serious. She drops her bow and quiver and runs past him.

"What is it?" Arthur asks as he follows her.

Lara skids to a stop at the top of the tower, Arthur staring at her.

"Lara, what is it?" Arthur asks seriously.

Lara nods ahead of her. "Arthur, look."

Arthur looks where her eyes are fixed and his expression falls.

A soft red haze hovers over the distance to the north, looking like smeared blood across the sky and the sun a gushing wound.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20—le Fay

Arthur stands at the top of the tower, staring out to his kingdom. In the far distance he can see the red haze over the horizon. He knows who it is—an enemy from another kingdom, Morgana or both. Either way, he is still thinking about what he's done.

Arthur thinks of what Merlin said that day. About how magic is like a sword—both good and evil can wield it yet a sword is not outlawed…

Arthur frowns deeply. He's heard that comparison before. A very long time ago by the sorcerer Kellan in the village Glastonbury…That sorcerer was very powerful and did that incredible thing with that sword…

Arthur stands straighter and looks out toward the red haze. He thinks of how that little druid girl held Merlin's hand…and how that little girl called Excalibur held Kellan's hand. It was as if they sensed it. Something Arthur never sensed.

Arthur's eyes go wide and he runs his hands through his hair. He convinces himself that it's much too far-fetched.

Then again he also thought Lara being an assassin was far-fetched.

"Arthur."

Arthur turns on his heel abruptly and sees Leon. The knight's expression is solemn and uncertain.

"What is it?" Arthur prompts gently.

Leon clears his throat. "The… scout just returned," he says. "…He's dead now, but he managed to give us the message."

Arthur frowns. The scout was Sir Darion. "What was it?"

"King Mark of Cornwall approaches with at least twenty thousand men," Leon tells him. "…Arthur, he leads them with Morgana."

Arthur stares at Leon's fear—something he doesn't oft see in this knight.

"Morgana has fifty sorcerers at her disposal as well," Leon says. "But it's only fifty, sire."

"Fifty is enough," Arthur says looking out toward the red haze in the horizon. That red haze is the blood of his people.

"Prepare the men," King Arthur commands.

—After a long argument about armor, Arthur's army rides out to follow the red haze over the horizon. Lara rolls her shoulders and winces at the creak of the armor that was specially made for her.

"Stop struggling," Arthur says smiling on his white horse. "Its armor—not rope."

"Yes, well it still makes me feel like I'm being contained against my will," she hisses between her teeth.

Arthur laughs and Lara pulls off her stop rib. She sighs loudly.

"Armor slows you down too much," Lara says holding the piece of metal awkwardly. "I don't understand how you can stand it."

Arthur laughs again. "You get used to it."

Lara looks at him. She doesn't want to admit that she's glad to have her friend back. She sees Arthur's smile fade and he looks down. Lara runs her gloved fingers through Trinidad's mane and looks back up at Arthur.

"You miss him, don't you?" she says.

Arthur clenches his jaw.

"Admit it, Arthur, you do," Lara says knowingly. She sighs and looks behind her.

The army is an endless stream of silver, red and gold mixed with the colors of horses. She rides her horse next to Arthur and Gawain and Kay are at her right. Leon is at Arthur's left and all the others are behind them. He still worries about Ragnelle back at Camelot; Arthur worries for Gwyn; Rhagard for his wife and new born boy they named Darion; and all worry for Camelot and the future of their king.

She looks forward and smiles.

"Want to hear something funny?" she says to them all. Their faces are all so grim.

"What?" Gawain asks eagerly.

"I've never been to war before."

"What?" Dresban cries incredulously. Lara looks over her shoulder.

"Always the tone of disgust, Dresban," she says with a smile. Dresban looks down with some humility.

"Lara, surely you've—"

"Gone on assignments, yes," Lara says nodding. "Assassinations at feasts, tournaments, Bronwyn's wants…But never for war." She smiles still.

"Then why are you smiling?" Arthur asks her curiously.

Lara looks at him and then forward. "Because it feels like I'm going to fight not just for the sake of fighting," she says. "Instead I'm fighting for something good."

Gawain smiles, eyeing Arthur. "That's always worth smiling for."

"Typically," Lara agrees.

Arthur sighs with frustration. He kicks his heels on his horse and rides just a few steps forward. Lara exchanges smiles with Gawain and continue to follow him.

Then Lara's brow creases. Suddenly her eyes go wide.

"_STOP_!"

All come to a stop at her command. Arthur turns his horse and draws his sword. The army behind him stops and they draw their weapons as well, making the field look like a wave of steel flashing in the sun.

No one speaks. Lara jumps from her horse suddenly and pulls off some of her armor—gardbrace, tasset and eventually her breastplate and plackart until she is wearing just her riding leathers, having previously refused to wear chainmail.

"Lara, _draw your sword_," Kay hisses.

Lara steps forward ahead of Arthur and the army until she is at the very top of the hill. She stares down and smiles.

"Lara, what is it?" Arthur asks.

Lara looks over her shoulder, her face glowing with the sun behind her.

"The cavalry," she answers simply.

Then they begin to appear. One by one the people—men, women and even a few that could be considered children—rise from the hill. They do not draw their swords or bows and keep what other little weapons they have. Their armor is miniscule if any but their faces are certain and determined. If they are on horses they are not carrying weapons which, strangely, do not make them look nonthreatening. Several seem dressed differently than the others, as if they hadn't been sleeping in the woods. The eldest of the well-dressed sorcerers bows his head at Arthur.

A little druid girl wearing chainmail climbs to the top of the hill where the others have settled, looking upon Arthur and his confused army. She grins brightly and runs to Lara, gripping her hand.

"Hello, Mortis," the girl says.

Lara's brow creases and she smiles. "Mayda?"

Maya nods. Lara's has seen her before—heard her name spoken to her. She was older in the crystals. She had the same brown hair the same druid tattoo on her neck. But the indigo eyes that Lara sees now were cloudy and sightless in the vision. In the vision, the sorceress Mayda was very powerful.

She was also Merlin's prodigy.

"You may call me Maya, for now, Mortis," Maya says to her.

Lara blinks rapidly.

Arthur dismounts slowly and goes to Lara. The elderly sorcerer looks at Arthur unfathomably.

"King Arthur," he says respectfully. He kneels before Arthur. "My name is Alator. In the name of Emrys, sorcerer of the realm, we all hereby swear our fealty to you and to Camelot. You have our swords and our magic."

All the other sorcerers kneel as well, swearing their fealty without contest. Arthur stares in confusion, in total awe and strange pride at the sight.

The sorcerers who have been persecuted for years stand before the king without anger, vengeance or hatred.

Only hope and loyalty.

Arthur looks down with shame. These are the same sorcerers that he and his father have put into exile, yet they bend their heads and knees to him. They have the bravery to stand before him, displaying their necks and sorcery when two generations of Pendragons hid behind swords, crowns and armies. Arthur looks at Lara who is smiling without any wish to do otherwise. "I made a mistake," he admits softly.

Lara smiles.

Arthur raises his head and looks upon all the sorcerers. He steps forward. "For too long the ideals of Camelot have been ignored," Arthur calls out like only a king can. "I am ashamed to say that I have ignored those ideals the most." Arthur shakes his head as many of the sorcerers look up at him, eyes gleaming. "But I cannot stand to allow this to happen any longer. From this day forth, you will not need to go in hiding. You will not need to keep secrets for the safety of your families. You will not need to hide your abilities from the world or live in fear. From this day forth you are acknowledged as people of Camelot and therefore will be protected as such.

"You have my word, Arthur Pendragon, High King of Camelot, that from this day and all to come, magic is to be treated as a sword is-as a protector of the realm." Arthur smiles, guilt that has been hovering over his shoulder for years releasing. "Magic is hereby free."

The sorcerers stand with eyes beaming or crying. The little druid girl's face is blank in what seems in shock as the wave of sorcerers stand for their king, finally free.

"It's about time."  
>Arthur turns and sees where the familiar voice came from. Merlin smiles at his king, his arms crossed over his chest as if he had been waiting patiently.<p>

—Morgana steps barefoot toward the waters. She looks over her shoulder at Mordred unsurely. He nods his head sharply. Elle D'Mar is timid behind him, squeezing Davos' arm.

"Are you sure she'll be all ri—"

"Quiet, child," Mordred hisses at Ell D'Mar though he's younger than her.

As soon as Morgana's foot touches the water before her blue lights flash quickly and mystically above the lake. Morgana's eyes glow and the flashes of light are revealed to be Shee.

One flies to Morgana's face and grins.

"_Do you come here with reason, Morgana Pendragon_?" the Shee hisses.

Morgana nods.

"_You come…with a dark heart_?" the Shee tests.

Morgana nods again. "I wish to give my soul."

The Shee grins more and flies backward, knowing very well what she wishes.

The congregation of Shee begin to fly faster above the lake of Avalon. The waters glow bright blue; so bright that Davos and Elle D'Mar cover their eyes. Mordred watches with wide eyes, feasting on the sight.

Morgana releases a blood curdling scream as the waters envelope her body. Elle takes a step forward but Mordred throws her back.

"How dare yo—" Davos begins.

The man flies backward with his lady. He does not move again. Elle D'Mara screams as she tries to stir her guard to no avail.

Mordred watches as Morgana glows brightly with the waters of Avalon.

When a flash of white glows more than the sun, Mordred waits with a smile on his face.

Morgana rises slowly from the lake of Avalon, her clothes having left her and her soul a sacrifice. She smiles as she looks to her master.

"Morgana le Fay," Mordred says finally.

—Maya's eyes remain blank; a small dot of white forms in the center of her pupils.

The dots of white expand, brighter than the burning sun above them.

The white fills her entire eye, milky and hovering to cover her vision forever. At a great distance the roar of a dragon fills the morning sky, screaming in anger and exultation all at once.

Maya can barely whisper.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21—An Old Friend

The cry of Kilgharrah had stretched all the way to where they stood when Maya's eyes went white. The dragon is far away, angry and happy all at once. He is with Aithusa now, both waiting patiently for their dragon lord's orders.

"What happened to her?" Arthur asks coming up next to Merlin. Merlin watches as Maya rides off with Malota-Ademar's wife who is very good with magic and can protect the newly blind Maya on their ride to Gaius in Camelot.

Arthur studies his friend's face—it is the face of a commander, a warlord with a good cause. Not to mention the incredible great sword on his back.

Merlin stares forward, reporting to Arthur what Maya had told him. "Morgana has acquired more power," Merlin says to him. "She felt it. The dark magic. That's what blinded her."

Arthur blinks rapidly with extreme worry.

"But how could it _blind_ her?" Arthur asks.

"She's a seer, Arthur. She saw what happened and it blinded her," Merlin says rather sharply. He exhales when he remembers of Arthur's ignorance toward magic.

Arthur looks back at the sorcerers who have sworn fealty to him.

"And these sorcerers?" Arthur whispers. "Together can they stop her?"

Merlin turns and looks to Arthur, choosing not to answer his question. "We need to make camp and collect ourselves," he says. He gestures toward the sorcerers. "They're waiting for you orders, King Arthur."

Arthur blinks, unsure of his theory when he was at the tower. "Merlin, don't they follow you?"

Merlin swallows. Even when there's nothing in the way, he fears telling his secret. Almost a reflex. He feels Gawain and Lara's eyes on him.

"They follow you now, Arthur," Merlin says kindly. He pats Arthur's shoulder. "You've freed them. You are their king, Arthur."

Merlin turns and goes to Lara. She stares at him as Arthur turns hesitantly toward the sorcerers and his army, ordering to make camp within the forest past the clearing.

"When will you tell him?" she asks.

Merlin swallows and twines his fingers in with Lara's. "When the time is right, he'll find out."

"You've become awfully patient," she comments.

Merlin doesn't respond, Maya's blind eyes and the darkness Morgana now possesses heavy on his shoulders.

—"How many do we have?"

"Forty-two," Alator responds.

Arthur swallows. "Morgana has fifty," he says.

"At _least_ fifty," Alator corrects. "And those that she has collected are servants of the Old Religion. Once they see—"

"Alator," Merlin stops. Alator's mouth clamps shut as he sees Merlin's face. Arthur frowns, eyes moving from Alator to Merlin.

The knights are all collected around the tent with a brazier in the center filling the red tent with flickering light.

"What were you going to say, Alator?" Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head and unfolds his arms. "Regardless of how Morgana has only fifty, she has more power than she did before," Merlin explains. He looks to Alator then Arthur. "…Maya said she has Mordred with her."

Arthur frowns deeply and Alator's mouth falls. "Mordred?" Arthur says with disbelief. "That druid boy we helped those years ago?"

"He's much more than that," Merlin explains. "He's very powerful. Even as a child he…" Merlin hesitates when he sees Arthur's expression. "Maya says he's very powerful."

"Who knows what he's capable of now?" Alator hisses.

"He showed Morgana how to sell her soul to the Shee of Avalon," Merlin says to Alator. "He is Morgana's lord even at his age."

Alator looks at him, his question clear on his face.

Arthur swallows, not feeling like he is a part of the conversation. Then he looks to Lara who has been watching Merlin intently.

"Then we'll have to outsmart her, won't we?" Arthur announces. "Lara will handle Morgana when the time comes."

"Arthur—" Merlin begins to argue.

"No, Merlin," Lara interrupts. She frowns. "I'm untouchable to her, even with her newfound abilities."

"Lara's right, Merlin," Arthur agrees. He folds his hands on the table before him. "Leon and Dresban will take the right to attempt at King Mark's front. I want Percival and Elyan to the left and round about to call down Mark's bannermen. Gawain and Lara will go together for Morgana and her sorcerers. Alator, you will go with them as well with half of the best sorcerers while the other half is split into quarters to join the others at the front."

"And who will take this Mordred?" Leon asks.

"I will take Sir Rhagard and Kay with me," he says with certainty.

"Arthur, that's too dangerous," Leon argues.

"If not me, then who?" Arthur says rather sharply.

Alator steps forward. "My king, there is another who will be with you," Alator says. Merlin stares at him without certainty. He knows that he is the one that needs to tell Arthur.

"Alator I need you to lead the sorcerers," Arthur says. "Unless you have any other resources?"

Alator's mouth closes.

"What about dragons?"

Everyone looks at Dresban, thoroughly surprised by what he said. "I heard one," Dresban says. "When that druid girl went blind. It…it screamed. Everyone heard, I know it." Dresban looks at Alator. "Are there still…dragon lords?"

Merlin accidentally lets out a laugh and covers his mouth to hide it. Dresban glares at him and Gawain and Lara cover their mouths as well to hide laughter.

"What's so funny, manservant?" Dresban hisses.

"_Sir_," Alator barks sharply. "You will not speak to him in that manner."

Dresban stares at Alator, assessing him and hating him all at once.

"Alator, _was_ that a dragon?" Arthur asks. He hesitates and looks at Lara. "Remember when we fought the Gorinians? That young white dragon helped us. It _must_ have had a dragon lord, unless it came on its own accord. I mean, I know that the dragon lords died with Balinor, but—"

"They did not," Alator says shaking his head. He purposely doesn't look at Merlin. "The knowledge of the dragon lords is passed down from father to son. Balinor had only one son."

Arthur rises, hope clear on his face. "Who is this man?"

No one answers. Arthur sighs, exasperated. "Tell me, Alator," he urges.

Alator sighs and looks at Merlin very briefly. "Sire, I'm afraid I cannot say."

Kay's eyes go wide suddenly and he opens his mouth, looking from Merlin to Arthur frantically. Lara jumps up and presses her hand to Kay's mouth, pushing him back outside the tent.

"Sorry—he's a little sick from some squirrel he had a few days ago," she says quickly. "We'll be back."

As they disappear out of the tent, everyone's expressions are confused or humorous. Arthur blinks and shakes his head.

"The dragon lord—why can't you tell me?" Arthur insists.

"He will show himself when the time is right," Alator says with certainty.

"We need him _now_," Arthur says with conviction.

Merlin stares at his friend. "Arthur, these people have waited patiently for their freedom," he says surprising everyone but Gawain. "Now it's you that has to wait."

Merlin turns and leaves the tent as well.

—Lara pushes Kay away from the tent. It was difficult; Kay is very strong and large.

"Lara, he—she—Morga—"

"Snap out of it!" she cries.

Lara slaps his across the face and Kay shuts his mouth. He blinks rapidly and shakes his head.

"Sorry," he says. "But—Lara, that woman said in the stables—"

"Yes, Kay, I know," she hisses between her teeth. She looks over her shoulder to see if there were any soldiers listening.

"Merlin," Kay hisses. "He's a _sorcerer_?"

Lara looks at Kay with lethal eyes that take him aback. He's only seen such a threatening expression on her when she yelled at Arthur and when Morgana attacked them.

"Kay, I swear to you that if you so much as _breathe_ a word about this to anyone, you'll be watching my sword on the flat of your back," Lara threatens.

She turns to leave him and can feel his eyes burning holes in her back.

"You love him, don't you?" Kay says angrily and loudly behind her.

Lara pauses then walks forward when she sees Merlin leaving Arthur's tent.

—Merlin kneels gently by the pool. The only light he has is the light the moon gives him. He looks to it and pulls the sword from its sheath.

Merlin stares at the moon and begins to quickly whisper an old spell—a dragon spell that he can hear his father telling him. The Embolis and his eyes glow with the moon as the water in the pool before him rising in water fingers to cover the sword. Merlin continues to speak rapidly as the water over the sword freezes sharply. Then Merlin stops whispering the spell and looks to the sword.

The frozen water has covered his hands as well, attaching them to the sword. Merlin inhales deeply and bellows out another spell in the dragon tongue.

The ice around the sword shatters into pieces and the sword is set on fire. The white flames envelope the sword yet the steel does not shimmer, falter or change.

Merlin feels the magic all round and knows that Mordred will feel it if Morgana does not. A warning, as it were, that the dragon will not cease its fire.

—Lara follows Merlin into the wood. He's much too far away for her to call to him and he seems so passive she is unsure if she should anyway.

When she sees him kneeling before a pool, his face seeming deep in thought she smiles. She turns to leave slowly but then her eyes go wide.

A flash of steel runs across the moonlight and Lara raises her hand to stop it. She grunts when a hand cold from chainmail presses against her mouth and carries her backward.

The man runs away from where Merlin is and drags Lara away.

He grunts when she strikes her head back and she steals his sword from his hand. Lara jams his sword underneath his armor and into his belly. Some blood drips from underneath his helm as well as from his breastplate.

"Well done."

Lara pulls the bloody sword sharply from the man's belly and turns to face the voice.

Morgana smiles easily. Her skin seems to shimmer faintly in the moonlight. Her eyes seem sharper, more deft and certain while her expression is easily more sinister than before.

"You've always been a fan of my work," Lara rebukes to Morgana. She turns the bloody sword in her bare hand. "Any other men to die?"

The sword flies from her hand into a tree. She laughs at Morgana as her eyes that glow bright blue now fade.

"That's all you have, isn't it?" Lara laughs. "What makes you think you can do anything to stop me from killing you?"

"You once told me death was a good friend of yours," Morgana says her voice gaining a double timbre that actually sent shivers down Lara's spine.

Lara let out a guttural choke when she felt a sharp, painful blow to her back. She falls to the ground and feels blood flow from the side of her lower back down to her legs. Someone behind her grabs her hair roughly and pulls her head up.

Lara fights the pain and twists back. She manages to elbow the man behind her in the groin but then Morgana's sharp fingers wrap around her throat. The man curses at Lara and holds her arms back.

Lara chokes as she feels her air supply fading. Morgana chuckles. Her fingernails cut into Lara's throat.

"Funny," Morgana le Fay whispers to Lara's face as it turns blue. "You don't seem to be welcoming death as an old friend _now_."

Lara inhales roughly when Morgana releases her throat. Everything goes blacker than the night when her head is struck down and her face presses against the mud.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22—the Sorcerer

Merlin wakes early in the morning after a long, rested sleep. He stretched and looked around at the other early risers, including Gawain.

"Gawain," Merlin asks. "Have you seen Lara?"

Gawain frowns deeply. "No," he says. "She might be in her tent."

Merlin nods, a strange feeling in his stomach. He goes to Lara tent and nods the kind greetings of the sorcerers he passes, them whispering softly the name Emrys.

"Lara," Merlin calls outside her tent. "Lara, can I come in?"

No answer. Merlin slowly pushes aside the opening and sees it empty. He shoves it open and goes inside. The bed isn't slept in, the brazier's coals are cold and the washbasin's water is clean.

The thing that strikes Merlin the most is that fact that Lara's weapons are still in the tent.

—Lara inhales cold air sharply. Her hair is drenched from the freezing water and her eye burn with painful tears.

The hand the shoved her into the cold water pulls her head up so she is looking up at Morgana. The witch smiles.

"Is it a bit chilly?" Morgana laughs. "Poor Mortis."

"What, this?" Lara breathes. She coughs out water once and the flush of her cheeks taunt Morgana. "This is nothing. I was made to do this since childhood."

"Aren't you a strong girl."

Lara looks past Morgana's shoulder and sees him—Mordred, dark and sinister and young and looking at her like she is his to have power over.

"Mordred," Lara says. She licks the cold freshwater from her lips. "Aren't you an adorable little thing."

Mordred chuckles darkly. "So this is the abomination," he toys with his words.

Mordred kneels before Lara and holds her chin to look him directly in his sinister clear blue eyes. He hisses a spell that somehow has a double timbre and his eyes glow white.

When the spell does nothing, he glares at her and shoves her face down. "And abomination," he hisses angrily as he stands. "How could Emrys stand such a crime against magic?"

"He's not you," Lara says.

Mordred chuckles then. "No he's not," he says. "No, death woman, I am much more than Emrys is. I have learned things he will never learn and will do things he can scarcely imagine."

A smile creeps up on Lara's face, taunting Mordred as much as possible. Mordred scowls and kicks Lara in the face. She falls over, her hands still in chains and her head bleeding.

"Let's see if Emrys believes she's worth the blood," Mordred says.

—A knight dressed in black armor rides forward from the forest. Arthur stands with his knights, Alator and Merlin at his side, waiting for the knight to reach them.

When the knight in black does, he stops and a laugh comes from his helm.

"What business do you have here?" Arthur hisses, glad their scout had seen him in time and they had come to meet the knight away from their camp.

The knight pulls off his helm and cradles it under his arm. Gawain steps forward angrily.

"Roland," Gawain hisses.

The Green Knight, brother of Gawain, smiles and nods. "Hello, brother," he says.

"I suppose your father's order is King Mark's sword swords," Gawain seethes.

"Don't kill the messenger, Gawain," Roland says. "How's that hag wife of yours?"

Gawain is about to pull his sword when Merlin wraps a hand around his arm.

"Tell the King your message or your liege lord will have your head returned as a reply," Merlin says sharply, surprising most people present.

"It may not have missed your notice that you are missing a certain assassin," Roland says cruelly. Merlin is about to step forward with a spell when Gawain grabs him instead. Kay glares at the Green Knight he so suddenly hated.

"She is a knight of Camelot," Arthur says instead with hate.

"She is our prisoner," the Green Knight replies. "If you wish to have her back alive, Morgana le Fay, priestess of the Old Religion and rightful heir to the throne of Camelot, and Lord Mordred, the greatest sorcerer of the realm, demand the magician Emrys."

Kay's head turns sharply at Merlin, but all who saw interpret it as him looking at Arthur.

"We do not have Emrys," Arthur replies.

"Oh, I think you do," Roland mocks with a chuckle. "He is to be brought to, or go himself, to Lord Mordred and relinquish his claim on the Embolis."

"The Embolis?" Arthur repeats. "He has the—"

"Emrys is the rightful holder of the Embolis," Alator calls out defiantly. "It is a part of him as he is it."

"It belongs to the sorcerer Mordred," the Green Knight disagrees. "Emrys will meet he and Morgana le Fay here by midday tomorrow or the girl will die before his eyes."

The Green Knight turns his horse and rides away.

—"You have not been completely truthful with me, Alator."

Alator's expression is passive. "Emrys will come when he wishes."

"Damn Emrys," Arthur growls while standing. "He is the holder of the Embolis—if it isn't safe in Morgana's hands how can it be in the hands of man more powerful than she."

"It belongs to Emrys."

"It belongs in hell," Arthur disagrees sharply.

"Arthur," Merlin cuts in. He had been silent until that second. Kay glares at his back. "Morgana and Mordred will bring all of their men to the meeting. We will do the same. They are calling a battleground—Emrys is just the condition."

Arthur sighs with frustration. "And what if he doesn't show? Then what chance do we have against Mordred?"

Merlin looks at his friend with certainty. "Everything you have done has come to this point, Arthur," Merlin says wisely. "It has been prophesized that with the help of Emrys, you will create Albion." Arthur stares at his friend. "Emrys is the last dragonlord, the keeper of Camelot, the child of the Embolis and the sorcerer of the realm. He will be there."

Arthur stares at Merlin, thinking of his words. Then his closes his mouth and nods with certainty. "You're right, Merlin. Our lives and the future of Camelot is in the hands of Emrys."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23—For Camelot

Merlin stands with his eyes glued to the horizon. The army behind him is preparing for battle; steel on whetstone, hammer on anvil, sweat on skin.

Merlin closes his eyes softly and drowns out all sound. Everything slows for him, even the wind and the rising sun.

"Merlin?"

Merlin does not respond to Arthur. The king stands next to him and looks at his face. Upon seeing that Merlin's eyes are closed, Arthur looks at the faint yellow shadowy clouds that bend over the east.

"I used to think that morning before a battle was everything but peaceful," Arthur says. "As if I could feel the blood that would be shed that day…But I never realized how peaceful it can be. Like the calm before the storm."

When the sun bursts over the horizon, Merlin's eyes shoot open.

"It's time."

—The thousands of men appear over the curve of the hills, some out of the forest that lies next to the battleground while others follow behind three horses. King Mark rides evenly with Morgana and Mordred—both sorcerers are in full armor and wear determined expressions. Looking at them, Gawain thinks that they could be mother and son, with their dark hair, light eyes and sharp features that make them look sinister.

"Where are they?" Kay says restlessly.

Gawain raised his head. "They'll be here."

—Alator leads them through the forest, following the instructions Merlin gave him not long before.

"It's just here," Alator says. He looks vaguely at Merlin and turns to continue on.

"We need to get back, Alator," Arthur cries. "How can we—?"

Alator has come to a stop. Arthur stared at forward at the sight—a beautiful sword with markings of the Chalice Well is thrust inside a stone. He recognizes it immediately as it glows faintly with the presence of Arthur.

Arthur blinked rapidly and whispered—

"Excalibur."

—The morning sun gleams brightly on them, causing their armor to shine. The army parted as Arthur rode through with Merlin and Alator at his wake. Arthur reaches the top of the hill where Gawain had been waiting.

"Took you long enough," Rhagard says as he moves behind Arthur.

"Impatient for war, Rhagard?" Gawain jokes. He laughs lightly and moves his horse next to Rhagard and Kay.

Arthur looks as Morgana rides a few steps before her army with Mordred. She smiles across the field at him and looks briefly over her shoulder.

King Mark then barks out something and Lara is suddenly thrown on the ground next to his horse. Her riding leathers are bloody and the leather braces around her wrists are cut into by the shackles. Her expression is fierce despite the many cuts and bruises on her body and she lurches up toward Morgana.

Then one of King Mark's men grasps Lara by the hair and holds a knife to her throat, her breath heavy with anger.

Arthur glares across the battleground at Morgana's smile.

"You are outnumbered and outmatched!" Morgana cries out referring to her sorcerers. She gestures toward Lara. "Give us Emrys and you will have her back."  
>"Men of Camelot!" Arthur cries out.<p>

The army thud their gauntlets against their breastplates in a simultaneous protest of sound.

Morgana laughs as the echo of the protest fades. Then Mordred goes forward on his black horse.

"Oh, Emrys," he calls out in a singsong voice. "You know that if you come forward now, the people you love will be spared."

Arthur swallows deeply. Mordred smiles.

_Think about it, Emrys,_ Mordred's voice in everyone's head hisses. The men put their hands on their heads with surprise and horror as the voice echoes in their head, penetrating their minds. _All those you have grown to know in your time bleeding on the ground by my hand. Your King Arthur burned to ashes and your beloved Albion gone forever._

_You can end that all right now_, Mordred tells him.

Arthur opens his mouth to reply in Emrys' stead, when Merlin walks forward, abandoning his horse behind him.

"Merlin," Arthur says quietly. "Get back here."

Gawain puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur looks back at the knight strangely then down at Merlin who is slowly stalking toward the clearing.

Merlin is not wearing much armor; Arthur had originally wanted him with the sorcerers so he could be safer, giving him near no real need for armor. Now Merlin walks wearing the dark clothes he received while banished with only a breastplate underneath the folds of the shadowed clothing.

Mordred is smiling but Morgana is not, her face betraying some little fear in her eyes.

"And so comes the Great Emrys!" Mordred cries mockingly. "In all his glory!"

Arthur stares with his heart beating hard against his armor as Mordred's army lets out sarcastic chuckles.

"Mordred, I give you one warning and one only," Emrys declares. "Leave now to prevent yourself from further embarrassment."

"Embarrassment?" Mordred cries incredulously. "_I am saving magic from _him!" Mordred points up at Arthur accusingly.

"You are disrespecting magic and the powers that have given it to you!" Merlin barks back angrily. "Stand down _now!_"

"_I will not!_"

Merlin looks at him with a strangely calm expression. He looks at Lara's eye briefly and she smiles lightly at him. Then Merlin looks back up at Mordred.

"Very well," he says coolly.

Merlin's arms shoot out on either side of him and fire rises, white and blazing along the grass, drawing the battle lines. Her barks out the language of the dragons and the knife that King Mark's man holds against Lara's throat flies from his hand and into the blazing fire. Lara thrusts her elbow into the man's neck and takes his sword in one lithe movement. She bolts from the enemy and jumps unscathed through Merlin's fire toward Arthur.

The horses stagger backward at the flames that dance in Merlin's eyes.

Merlin tilts his head to the side, eyes still glowing with power.

—Arthur rears his horse and turns around. He rides his horse down the length of the army.

"Men of Camelot!" Arthur declares to all. He regards the small crowd of sorcerers mixed with the rest of the army that have been unseen by Morgana and Mordred. "Sorcerers of the Realm! I cannot promise you that you will live nor that you will leave without having lost a friend—a sister—a brother. But I can swear to you, upon the High Crown of Camelot and upon my honor that you are truly fighting for something _just! _ You fight with purpose and purpose is all that one can ask for. You fight for Camelot!"

Arthur draws Excalibur and raises it high.

"FOR CAMELOT!" Arthur cries.

"_FOR CAMELOT!_" his army replies, raising their swords as well.

"_FOR CAMELOT_!"

"_FOR CAMELOT!"_


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Sorry I've been MIA for a while, but I've been very busy. Plus I've wanted to make sure that this chapter went perfectly. Enjoy and_**_ **beware-Evelyn Hawkins**_

Chapter 24—The Assassin's Tears

The pink morning sky is alight with white fire as the armies run to clash. Lara vaults onto Trinidad and takes the two swords Alator handed her.

She rides next to Gawain and they charge downward toward the battle. Mordred and Merlin are fighting—their beams of force and fire and ice killing the men around them.

Morgana rides next to King Mark, killing as she can with her magic and steel.

Lara charges for the witch as she is blowing enemies in all directions.

Morgana saw her and raised a hand. Lara's horse Trinidad falls hard to the ground, whining with agony. Lara's leg is stuck under the horse's body as it dies. She pushes herself out and rolls to her feet. Gawain is fighting King Mark suddenly, angry and ferocious with the King of Cornwall.

Blood stains the ground before them, clinging desperately to feet as if the dying still fight for life. Dresban screams out as he runs for Morgana, protecting Lara for once. But Morgana hisses a spell from her teeth and Sir Dresban spins rapidly in the air, falling to his death on the bloody battleground.

Lara turns her sword in her hand as she stares Morgana down. The witch laughs mockingly.

"The little assassin of Camelot," Morgana says with a laughing smile. "You've kept the secret of Merlin all along, haven't you?" She studies Lara's determined face. "You truly love him!" She barked out a laugh. "I shall _relish_ the sight of your tears—the assassin's tears—as my lord slays him."

Lara's rage filled her and she charged for Morgana. On her way she slipped her boot underneath Dresban's sword and caught it midair.

Arthur races his destrier through the bloody field. He vaults off of the horse in between the exasperated Gawain and King Mark.

Mark of Cornwall chuckles between breaths. "Are my men not good enough for you to fight, Pendragon?"

"Knights fight knights," Arthur replies as he turns his sword in his hand, "soldiers fight soldiers, sorcerers fight sorcerers…it's only fair for kings to fight kings."  
>"I won't argue with that," Gawain says. He pounded his mailed fist into his breastplate in salute to Arthur before going to join the battle with Leon.<p>

Arthur did not know when King Mark charged, but Excalibur clashes with Mark's sword all the same. Their swords dance, flashes of steel and morning light, while blood flies with flesh and armor.

Arthur pushes Mark away from him and slices at his belly, but Mark dodges the blow. A horse with black entrails running from its belly runs between them, obstructing Arthur's view, and Mark is suddenly upon him again. His sword drives hard toward Arthur's chest but the King of Camelot manages to pull his dagger from his waist and shove the sword upward with much difficulty.

Then Arthur, adopting a particular former assassin's fighting style, slides his gloved hand down the length of Mark's sword, grabbing it at the hilt and thrusting Excalibur into his enemy's belly.

Kay thrusts his sword upward into the Green Knight, allowing him to fall to the ground. Gawain runs from his fallen enemy and kneels by his brother's corpse, conflicting grief washing over his face.

Kay looks sharply over his shoulder and runs angrily toward where Lara is clashing swords with Morgana. Their swords flash blue and white sparks as Morgana attempts to perform magic on the immune Gorinian assassin. Morgana finally manages to bark out a spell and Lara's swords fly out of her hands.

Morgana screams with her sword raised and Lara grips at the witch's wrist. She twists it crookedly and a thunderous _snap_ breaks the bone. Morgana cries out in pain and Lara smacks her elbow hard against Morgana's face, knocking her unconscious on the battleground.

Kay reaches Lara and puts his hand on her shoulder; but she is not looking at him.

"_Merlin_," she hisses.

Lara runs from Kay picking up her swords on her way.

—Merlin could feel the Embolis burning on his back as he fought Mordred.

Mordred's eyes glow white rather than gold like a demon rather than a sorcerer. He screams out a spell and a heavy gust of wind runs toward him. Merlin cuts the harsh wind with his own magic, slamming his hands together easily while his eyes and back glow golden.

Mordred's breath is ragged and his childish face frustrated. "You have to Embolis," he attempts to use as an excuse. "Why can't I _feel_ it?"

Merlin answers with a screaming spell that was meant to knock Mordred backward. Instead Mordred blocked it wordlessly and red fire shot like liquid from his arms at Merlin. It was easily evaded, but Merlin's clothes went aflame. He pulled his hot breastplate off quickly and smothered the flames with his magicked hands.

Then Merlin grips at the ground. It rumbles, blood and earth, and Mordred is temporarily distracted by the quake. Then suddenly Merlin is next to Mordred, less than a foot away.

Mordred cries out and pushes a dagger toward Merlin's gut. Merlin caught his arm and hisses a spell. Mordred screams as his wrist is burned in the shape of Merlin's hand.

"You have lost," Merlin tells Mordred.

The boy sorcerer shakes his head with fury as his eyes glow bright white. He pushes Merlin away from him but stumbles backward a few steps. Mordred is about to attempt at another spell when a great roar echoes through the battle yard.

Any man or woman who can chance the look gazes upward at the sky. The Great Dragon cuts through the blue sky, opens his jaws and dragonfire erupts onto the enemy's remaining fleet.

Gawain closes his dead brother's eyes and goes to Arthur, sword in hand. They watch as the dragon lands on the bloody battleground, swiping its tail at the screaming soldiers left of the late King of Cornwall.

"I could have sworn you killed that dragon," Leon says next to Arthur.

A small smile rises on Arthur's lips. "That's what Merlin told me, at least."

But then Arthur sees Morgana standing before the Great Dragon. A sword flashes brightly in her hand and she brings the sword down toward the right side of the Dragon's chest.

Arthur hears Merlin's voice screaming with the roar of the dragon.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25—Rise

Merlin strikes Mordred down and in his rage, roars out a spell he didn't know he knew. Morgana's eyes go wide and she screams as she is pelted with thick wind. The wind makes her feel as though thousands of stones are hitting her flesh and bone.

Blood and welts rise all over her body and she backs away from the wounded dragon, holding her broken wrist into her body.

Mordred suddenly appears at her side and they disappear in an array of black smoke.

_This is not the end, Emrys_, Mordred's voice whispers into everyone's mind.

Merlin runs to Kilgharrah as the Great Dragon roars in agony. Blood spills from the wound at his heart—for dragon's hearts lie on the right side of their chests, rather than the left—and ribbons of flames curl weakly around his teeth.

Merlin places his hands on the dragon's shoulder, the rough hot scales irrelevant to the mortal wound.

"Kilgharrah," Merlin hisses with the dragon's golden eyes flickering.

"You have done well, young warlock," the dragon struggles to say with his great eyelids opening and closing.

"You're dying," Merlin says, hopelessly stating the obvious.

"I have lived my years." Kilgharrah gives Merlin a toothy smile. "And look—I have managed to see Emrys rise with his Arthur."

Merlin looks over his shoulder to see Arthur running through the battleground of fighting soldiers to get to his friend.

"Even after he knows who you are," Kilgharrah says, "he is your friend."

Merlin looks back to the dragon whose life was fading. "What happens," Merlin says in a thick voice, "when dragons die?"  
>"The great ones go to the stars, my friend," Kilgharrah replies. "To watch over the world as a dragon was meant to—from above."<p>

Merlin smiles sadly. "You'll watch Albion grow."

The dragon nodded weakly. Arthur stops just behind Merlin, looking from his friend to the dying dragon. "As I will watch you," the dragon says to both Merlin and Arthur. Then his eyes fall onto the young warlock. "Merlin."

—Merlin forces himself to look away from Kilgharrah. He nods to Arthur who swallows, wondering whether he should say something.

"What now?" Leon asks sharply. They are still being overwhelmed by their leaderless enemies.

Merlin looks up at the blue sky. Then he smiles. "Aithusa."  
>At that, a dragon's roar, higher and younger than Kilgharrah's had been, rings throughout the sky. The White Dragon flies overhead, spilling blue and white fire around the field of enemies. The dragon stands on his hindquarters and strikes at the attacking men with young claws and white flames.<p>

"That's the dragon from the fight with the Gorinians," Leon points out. He looks at Merlin. "You brought it there?"

Merlin smiles and takes a few steps toward the dragon. "I thought you liked dragons on our side."

"Oh, I do," Leon insists. "Though I can't understand how you could make him come."

Merlin tilts his head toward the White Dragon. "_Aithusa_," he whispers with a double timbre in the dragon tongue. Aithusa looks at him expectantly. Then Merlin barks something in the dragon tongue.

Aithusa nods and spreads his great white wings out, screeching at the top of his lungs. The enemies fall back in fear and Aithusa breathes on them without fire.

They all slowly fall to their knees, struggling with pain and fear.

"A great victory, Emrys."  
>Merlin smiles as Lara slips her hand into his, both warm from fighting.<p>

"Thank you, Aithusa," Merlin says aloud.

The White Dragon turns to look Merlin with great blue eyes. "Always, Emrys," the dragon says.

As Aithusa rises and flies off, signifying Camelot's victory, the men of Camelot, the sorcerers who remained, exulted.

—Merlin stares at the battleground. The dead and dying are being carted off and those that live on King Mark's side groan in protest. The grass is scorched with Merlin's and the dragons' fire. Merlin thinks of Kilgharrah and all he had done for him through the years as the dragon's corpse had disappeared without reason. The dragon will take its place among the stars, just as those before him.

"I suppose I shouldn't be particularly shocked."

Merlin smiles as Arthur stands next to him. Both look out toward the battleground.

"Why's that?" Merlin asks.

"Well, you aren't enough fun to be going to the tavern as much as you said you did," Arthur lists. "You aren't strong enough for a fleet of sorcerers to follow your stead. And you aren't smart enough to run from danger."

Merlin smiles. "So you admit that I'm smart?"

"All I'm saying is that you aren't completely worthless," Arthur says with a smile. Merlin laughs.

Arthur looks at him. "All those years," he says. "And you had to endure the persecution of people like you."

Merlin shrugs. "Yes, I suppose I did. Though I didn't always stay silent."

"Regardless," Arthur says. "Why did you stand by me?"

Merlin smiles easily. He looks forward as the red swollen sun descends upon the victory. "Because I knew of the king you would become," he says with certainty. "And the kingdom you would create. That was worth waiting for."

Arthur sighs and laughs to himself. "You're a fool to tolerate me for so long," he says jokingly.

"Why do you call me a fool, Arthur?" Merlin says with a grin he can't make disappear. "I am a _very_ powerful man, you know."

Arthur scoffs. "That's even funnier now that I know that it's true," he says.

They laugh together, Merlin and King Arthur.

Arthur looks at him. "Merlin, you're also a great man," he says smiling. "And a great friend."

Merlin smiles and puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "And you're a great king," he says.

Then Merlin begins walking forward. "But really, Arthur, there has to be some changes to Camelot now that I'm your first man," he says.

"Oh _really_?" Arthur says following him.

"Yes," Merlin confirms. "First, we can't have so many tournaments."

"And why not?"

"Do you realize how much trouble that is?" Merlin asks rhetorically. "People cheat—_all the time_. More than once I've had to use magic to get you to win."

Arthur looks affronted. "You lie!"

"Remember Knight Valiant with the snakes on his shield?" Merlin shakes his head. "Nasty business. I'm surprised you survived that one, honestly. Oh, and no more disturbances to graves."

"That's only happened once," Arthur argues.

"No, it's happened quite a few times," Merlin rebukes. "Remember when those gargoyles were attacking Camelot because of that tomb? And Cedric took over the citadel with that spirit that possessed him?" Merlin shook his head again. "You fell unconscious—for the _millionth_ time and not the last, either—and I had to step in, destroy the gargoyles and provoke the spirit out of Cedric. All because of a bloody diamond! No more ancient castles—unless I go in first without knocking you unconscious—no more killing magical creatures I like; no more banishing my friends, or me, for that matter; no more hunts in the Valley of the Kings without me; no more target practice; no more throwing pillows, because both you will regret; no—"

"Merlin!" Arthur cries with a smile on his face. "By God—what have you been doing all these years?"

Merlin glares at Arthur and he blinks rapidly. "Oh—that much?"

Merlin nods.

"You're a bloody mess, Arthur. You get yourself into too much trouble," he says. He pats Arthur's back. "Only now I can protect you _openly_, which means you can stop falling unconscious all the time! Good news, eh?"

"I didn't fall unconscious all the time!"

Merlin laughs at him. "Oh, Arthur—the things you haven't seen. As for my new chambers…"


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

The hall is filled with color, whether it be from the gold and rubies that sparkled in the sunlight or the sapphire that is glistening on Lara's waist. She wears a long white gown with draping sleeves the color of snow and the red and gold cloak draping down her back as all the knights of Camelot have. She stands next to Gawain and Leon with a grin on her face, looking to the door expectantly.

Arthur holds Gwyn's hand with his crown laid on his head at the end of the hall. Gaius is grinning more than everyone with his old brown eyes alight with happiness and pride.

The pages open the door and Merlin steps through them, dressed in fine dark blue clothes and his sword at his waist. As he walks down the hall toward Arthur, those present—courtiers, knights, lords, ladies, sorcerers and commoners—bow their heads with mutual respect.

Feeling slightly awkward, Merlin smiles at his friends the knights and Lara flushes with pride. Then Merlin reached Arthur and Gwyn. He grins at Gaius and kneels as instructed.

"Merlin," Arthur says. "You have displayed great courage and strength through the years. You have saved my life and those lives of Camelot countless times. For that you have my thanks, and the thanks of the people of Camelot."

Arthur draws Excalibur and holds it before him. The symbols of the Chalice Well glow blue in Merlin's presence, shining with light and magic. Arthur places it on Merlin's right shoulder.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, High King of the realm," Arthur declares, "name you the High Counsel of the King, the Last Dragonlord, Hand of Wisdom in Camelot, the Sorcerer of the Realm and Protector of Albion."

Merlin gives an almost mocking smile up at Arthur, his friend. Arthur smiles widely and puts Excalibur down.

"Rise—Emrys," King Arthur says.

Merlin stands and the hall erupts with exulted applause. Merlin embraces Arthur, grinning.

"How long have you been waiting for this moment?" Arthur asks with his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin smiles coyly. "There was no wait at all," Merlin replies sarcastically. "Almost too easy."

As Merlin embraces his friends, particularly Gaius with many thanks, and the Queen a hand falls softly onto his arm.

"Do you have sudden interest in me now that I've been honored?" Merlin says jokingly. He takes Lara's hands then and smiles down at her. "I'm not a manservant anymore."

Lara shrugs. "Still look it to me," she jokes. Then she smiles at him and moves a hair that fell in front of his face. "No different from when I first saw you."

"Bothering you in the lower town?"

"No." Lara gazes at him. "The noble sorcerer protecting Albion in the crystal caves." She touches his face. "And the legends have only just begun."

The applause of the hall still erupted with great exultation.

In the faint distance a cry from a dragon could be heard, if one was truly listening.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all so much for reading! I have enjoyed writing every single sentence. Hopefully you won't be offended by the liberties I took on the story, but if you've gotten this far I suppose you can tolerate it. I'll write more on different subjects later, but this is the end of my writings of Merlin. The rest is up to you. Thank you again and keep reading!-_Evelyn Hawkins_**


End file.
